The Selection The Story Continues SYOC
by Roses323
Summary: This is a sequel to my story called "The Selection The Next Generation" however you don't have to have read that story. this is an independent story, so a couple things will make more sense but its not mandatory. This story follows around Amber Schreave, King Connor and queen Autumns daughter, (aka Maxon and Americas granddaughter) during her selection. SYOC closed!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO LOVELIES! So start of a new story! Alrighty so this is the sequel to my previous story "the selection~ the next generation" so if you haven't read it yet I would recommend it! It's about the selection before this one! Things will make so much more sense so please go read it! So yeah let's begin the sequel!**

Chapter 1: Queen Autumns pov

Everyone in Illea knew the beautiful love story of King and Queen America. After they were married they had 6 children. Prince Connor, the eldest and heir, held a selection, in which I entered. We fell in love and got married. A year after our wedding he was crowned king, and I was crowned queen. We lived happily and the kingdom lived in peace. King Connor was a fair ruler, who did many great things. He demolished the caste system in 2 measly years, something King Maxon and Queen America were not able to do in 20 years.

However he had a developing heart disease that worsened drastically by his 27th birthday. He died that year of his heart disease. He left me weary eyed with a country to rule. He did not leave me alone however, we had two beautiful twin girls named Amber and Stella, they were 5 at the time. And although he never knew, the day he died I found out I was once again pregnant, this time with triplets.

They would never meet the amazing man that was there father. They were born 9 months later all healthy and happy. It was one boy and two girls. I named my only son Connor JR, in honor of his father. The girls were named Claria and Leah.

My heart was broken in pieces and I was left with much work to accomplish. The only man I'd ever loved, that had ever loved me, was gone now and I didn't take it well. I yelled at the sky, it wasn't fair. He was so young. The doctors had estimated he would live much longer. I just wish I had more time with him.

Slowly I began to heal a little more each day. There were so many reminders of him, of our love and I found it very difficult to try and stay strong. Eventually when the twins were 12 and the triplets were 7 they began asking questions about there father. I told them everything and they wept with me.

A piece of my heart is gone now, and I have my children to be thankful for. They are growing up to be wonderful people. I still miss Connor every day, but I'm learning to cope with the pain.

Princess Amber Schreave's pov

When I was 5 my dad died of a heart disease. I didn't know at the time. I really just wish I had more time to spend with him, but I didn't, so instead I cherished my memories I had with him.

One of my fondest memories with him was just months before he died. it was me and my twin sister, Stella's, birthday. We were just 5. My dad came into our room we shared, he was carrying an huge box with large holes on it. I was so excited and I told Stella every detail of the box. Dad had us try and guess what was in the box. Finally he set it down and let us open it up.

Inside was a beautiful golden retriever puppy. It hopped out of the box and started licking Stella's face. I looked up at my dad and jumped then I jumped on him with a big hug. He had laughed and embraced the hug. Finally he set me down and said "this is Jasper, he is trained to help Stella, but he's for the both of you."

I was still so little that I barely comprehended that Stella was different. She really didn't act that different then me. I didn't know it then but it would be the reason that, even though I was younger then her by 3 minutes and she was the technical heir, I would still be crowned queen on my 21st birthday.

After my dad showed us the new puppy, whose name was Jasper, he pulled out two little boxes from his jacket and handed them to us. I flung the lid up and it reveled a little half heart locket. It was shiny gold and when I took it out daddy put it around my neck for me. He then did the same for Stella. She kept rubbing her fingers along the metal. I realized how to open it and looked inside. There was a picture of me and my dad in it.

To this day I haven't taken it off. Neither has Stella. Jasper has gotten pretty old but he's still a part of our family, even though Stella doesn't need the help anymore.

 **Ok everyone so that was just the first little like intro to my story! It's an SYOC so please submit you characters! Since the heir is female they will be male suitors this time around. So yeah this chapter was just kind of an introduction to this story, and how Connor had passed and such. If you read my last story that will hit you a lot harder. I cried while writing it. Ok so yeah please submit the form will be on my profile! Thanks! Also of you don't know, each chapter I put questions so that you all can answer them in the reviews and I will do that now!**

 **1.) What did you think? Was it a good intro?**

 **2.) Have you read my previous story? If so did it make you feel sad? If you haven't read my previous story then did it make sense? Was it pretty explanatory?**

 **3.) Are you planning on entering my SYOC?**

 **please review it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so chapter 2! I'm pretty excited! I still need some more submissions so please submit! The form is on my profile and you can pm me the your characters! Thanks! Now into the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Ambers pov

It was my, our, 18th birthday today. Which meant 13 years without our dad. Me and Stella were determined to have fun though. Stella was always quietest out of the two of us. I was very loud and outgoing while she was quiet and shy.

Mom and grandma Ames helped plan an amazing ball for us, and I was so excited! Stella was not so excited but she agreed non the less. My all time best friend (aside from my twin sister of course) was Prince Michael of France.

Ever since we were little Michael and his big sister have been coming to my home pretty regularly. My mom and dad were always trying to negotiate with Queen Camille and Prince consort Aaron.

However about a year after my dad died, Queen Camille died which left Michael and his big sister with there semi abusive father. Queen Camille was a wonderful ruler, seemingly perfect at times, however her one fault was her marriage. She thought marrying Aaron was a good idea and after wards she learned it was a big mistake. Divorce is very frowned upon in royalty so she stuck with him.

Two kids later she "mysteriously" died and France was left in the hands of the former Prince consort, now King Aaron. So Michael and Adelaide (his older sister) have been coming and visiting a lot to escape there dad.

We've just became friends over the years. Adelaide is close friends with Stella, because they are both quiet introverted people. Me and Michael though, we are crazy. It's what makes us such good friends.

Anyways so it's our birthday ball. When I woke up this morning I was incredibly psyched. My maids made a special dress for me. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a huge puffy ball gown which was a beautiful deep red, it was simple yet classy. As I spun around I felt so pretty.

A few minutes later Stella entered my room (her room was right next door, since we didn't share a room anymore mom thought it would be nice if we were still close and that it would be easier for Stella to find) she was wearing the most beautiful pale pink gown. It had a gorgeous top with lots of pretty lace.

"You look beautiful Stella!" I exclaimed. She laughed quietly and said "that's what my maids said, I must assume it's true then." She was so dainty and prim. So pretty much the exact opposite of me. One time, while we were hosting a ball for the triplets 8th birthday I challenged Michael to a race out in the gardens.

Long story short I ended up tripping in some mud and then wrestling Michael down with me. Mom was not so pleased with me (but she found it hilarious) oh by the way I lost the race.

So anyways off topic again. It's mine and Stella's birthday. We were expecting Adelaide and Michael in about an hour, I was planning on spending the whole day with Michael, catching up with him since I haven't seen him in like forever.

-meanwhile in France-

Prince Michaels pov

"Father we are leaving for Illea now" I said as I walked into my fathers study. I only meant to stop by quickly, I hated long talks with my father they never ended good.

"Not so fast, come back in here." He said motioning with his fingers. I groaned on the inside and turned around. "Come in" he hollered. I spun around towards the door to see a beautiful young lady walking in.

"Michael, this is Victoria, your date for Princess Amber and Princess Stella's ball." I gasped and froze. "Uh… Father" he cut me off there. Quickly he shooed the girl, Victoria, out of the room. She walked away like a robot.

He turned towards me with a serious stare. "Michael, I mean this. You can not keep chasing that Illean Princess. We are already alias with Illea. Since your sister is older and obviously more fit to become my successor, you will be treated like a girl would in this situation. You see you are useless. As soon as the Princess realizes you are unavailable you will be married off, probably to swedenday, to help strengthen our alliance. Do I make myself clear."

I cleared my thought and replied very quietly "yes father." He wasn't satisfied with my answer so he yelled "you need to sound more like a man!" He almost threw a vodka bottle at me. Apparently he was drinking again, lovely.

I straightened up and said louder and clearer this time "yes father." He seemed more pleased (of course not pleased at all though. The man despised me and he was never pleased with me.) he called Victoria back in and I put on a fake smile.

Me and Adelaide and now Victoria then headed off. As we got in the car I turned towards Adelaide and mouthed the words "help me" while pointing at this Victoria girl. She quietly laughed and the car took off.

"My father is a high ranking politician" Victoria said out of the blue. She said it kind of matter-of-factly I really hope she wasn't like that. I hate people like that. "That's nice" Adelaide replied quietly. She was never one for much talking, which was probably why father liked her more. She didn't talk back. She was prim and proper and perfect.

"I speak 13 languages" Victoria added. Oh goodness this would be a long flight. Me and Adelaide were silent. Finally we arrived at the airport and got boarded on the plane. All the while Victoria kept spouting out "impressive" facts about herself. It was ridiculous.

Finally she left to use the restroom. "Oh god she's going to drive me crazy" I muttered under my breath and Adelaide giggled.

"Why is she coming along?" She asked in the most polite way possible. I sighed and told her about fathers plans. I didn't know exactly how I felt about Amber but I most certainly did not like Victoria.

Mid sentence Victoria walked out and said in a bitter sweet voice "what are we talking about?" It was like she swallowed 11 lemons whole. I said nothing and then turned back towards the window.

We arrived much later then expected so we only had about an hour before the ball started. I was going to head off to find Amber immediately, but Victoria kept saying I should be a good date and walk her to her room and such. Then I couldn't escape. She really had some nerve, bossing me around but I had no doubt she would tell my father everything so I did as she asked. It was a real pain.

By the time I finally got away there was time to go find Amber. I had to prepare for the ball. It was awful. Apparently taking a shower and putting on a suit takes a full hour.

Finally I was deemed ready so I headed back down to Victoria's room to escort her to the ball. She was wearing a pretty dress but I could have cared less. I really just wanted to see my friend on her birthday.

We met up with Adelaide on the way, which thankfully made the vicious Victoria shut up a little. She had gone from matter of fact to full on bragging in the short time I'd known her and she was becoming unbearable. Still I put on the best smile I could and went along, because as much as Victoria annoyed me my father scared me twice as bad.

When we got down to the great room (converted to a ball room for the night) we saw that most of the guests were there already. Stella and Amber had not yet made there grand entrance so I knew we weren't that late.

I tried to shake Victoria while I went and talked to Queen Autumn but she stayed by my side, the entire time. After I had caught up with a few people I went and sat at a small table in the corner with Victoria.

I gave her some fruit punch to keep her mouth busy so she wouldn't talk so much and we sat in silence.

At last Amber and Stella made there glamorous entrances. I had only been here for about 5 minutes but it felt like so much longer thanks to Victoria.

Amber looked absolutely breath taking. She had on a beautiful gown and everyone turned there heads as she walked in. She was whispering quietly to Stella and laughing occasionally. My eyes followed her as she walked towards her mother and sat down.

I wanted to get up and go talk to her, but with Victoria hanging around I felt like I should wait. Several hours into the ball Victoria finally left to go use the restroom so I hurriedly went to try and find Amber.

It was much harder then I anticipated. She was off laughing with Stella and Adelaide in the corner. She was facing the wall so I tapped on her shoulder. She spun around and suddenly attacked me with a big hug.

"I thought you weren't here!" She hollered I laughed and said "I couldn't miss my best friends birthday." Stella turned facing my direction and said "hello Michael" I replied with hi and she turned her eyes back to Adelaide, not that it did much good.

After a minute if talking the dreaded moment came when Victoria came back. "There you are! I've been looking for you all over!" She called and my skin crawled.

Amber smiled brightly, like she always did and said kindly "hello!" Victoria turned towards her and did a half scowl, half smile thing and said hi back.

"This is Victoria" I said trying to make some sense. Quickly Victoria piggy backed on that and said "his date!" Very bitterly. It really seemed as she was trying to ruin everything.

Ambers smile never wavered and I realized maybe she didn't care. Maybe she didn't care for me the way I did for her. Maybe it was all in my head.

After some small conversation she turned back to Stella and went over to speak with more guests. After a while I lost her in the crowd and I went back to my little table in the corner and slumped for the rest of the night.

Ambers pov

"I can't believe he brought a date! To my birthday ball! That's the lowest of the low!" I yelled in the gardens. Stella was standing with me, I had pulled her aside so we could talk and I ended up yelling.

I don't know why, but it made me very mad and very upset that he brought a date. Stella stared off at nothing and said quietly and calmly "it sounds like you are jealous."

"I am not!" I called out, sounding like a child. Stella just giggled at me. "But she's so pretty Stella! You don't even know!" I yelled out more. She stopped laughing and looked serious. "Well if your not jealous then I don't know what to make of this because it sounds like, and I quote Shakespeare, you're a green eyed monster. You. Are. Jealous."

I sighed and we walked back inside. I didn't really believe I was jealous but I didn't know what to make of it either so I gave up.

All through the night I was slumping. I tried to act like I was having a good time, and I think most people bought it. I'm great at faking smiles. At one point I saw Michael dancing with that girl, Victoria and all the rage filled me again.

I don't know why but I walked right up to my mother and said with great certainty "mom, I want to have a selection."

She looked at me like I was crazy and said "you want a selection?" She didn't seem opposed to the idea but I don't think she was absolutely thrilled either.

The ball ended shortly after and I didn't see Michael the rest of the night.

 **Alright so chapter 2! Pretty exciting! Haha I like can't wait! Please keep submitting suitors! I still need lots! So what did you think of the chapter? I introduced some pretty major characters! Ok question time!**

 **1.) what did you think of Michael?**

 **2.) did you like the chapter?**

 **3.) will you submit a character? Please? I want a full selection!**

 **thanks everyone! See ya next update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bonjour!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is chapter 3! Thanks to all the people that have submitted characters so far! Please people keep submitting though! I wanna have lots of guys! Form is on my profile, feel free to pm anytime about characters! Alright now let's hop right into the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Queen Autumns pov

She wanted to have a selection? The rest of the night my head was swimming. It definitely wasn't traditional to have a women host a selection but maybe this could be good. After all Connors selection was the best thing to ever happen to me.

But this could definitely awaken some risks. Amber was a really small girl and someone could easily overpower. And that thought just gave me a headache on its own. I can't seriously let her do this can I? But what if she finds someone to rule the country with? What if she falls in love? That'd be great then.

I tried to think of what her father, a great King would say in this situation. I couldn't though. Because I'm not King Connor. I'm his widowed wife and I don't know how to handle my daughter wanting to have a selection.

My mind boggled the rest of the night and finally everyone left. I went into my room, the room that was but it during the selection, and let my mind wander. I headed though the French doors in the wall and walked into Connors old room.

I hadn't been in there in forever because it gave me so much pain. I walked over to his desk and opened it. There were so many pictures in there. A few of our wedding day, one of me in the selection, and then there were some of my room being built.

Through all the pictures I noticed an envelope. It was small and pushed way into the back of the drawer. As I pulled it out I noticed it was addressed to me. I opened it and started reading.

 _Dear Autumn,_

 _Our girls have grown so much. They are only 5 and I can already see they will become strong independent women. I have known for a while now that my heart is getting worse. I am going to see Aubrey and Daniel and now little Cienna, so that you and the girls will not see me in my weakest moments. I want to be remembered as a great father and loving husband. Not sickly. I'm sorry but I expect I will die within this trip. This is goodbye. I love you, forever._

I held back the tears as I re read through it. I decided then that Connor would've wanted her to go through with this. He would have wanted her to do this if there was any sliver that she could find love.

I planned on talking to the advisors first thing in the morning. I went to bed, and fell right asleep.

When I awoke I was dazed and confused. For a minute I thought Connor was beside me and everything was all okay. But it wasn't.

I got up, got dressed, and then headed down to the conference room to call up the advisors and see if this is a possibility. I sat down there for at least 3 hours (with a short break for breakfast) working with the advisors. We planned out every single detail. Making sure it would go perfectly.

After quite a bit of argument (which I mostly won) we had everything all figured out. We would send out the forms this Friday and then two weeks after that the men would be chosen and then arrive the following days. After I finally left the meeting room I went and talked with Amber.

I finally found her in the gardens, walking with Stella. She was describing the beautiful flowers that lined the pathways. Stella was smiling ear to ear as she pointed her head up towards the sky. I waved over at them and Amber stopped and waited for me. Sometimes it never ceased to amaze me how old they were now. It was like just yesterday I was changing there diapers and now they were grown young women.

After I told her all about the selection I hurried off to start preparations.

Ambers pov

When I woke up I realized how silly I'd been. Stella was right, I was over reacting and I was jealous. I didn't really want a selection. It was all crazy to think anyways. I was just telling Stella how she was right when mom came rushin towards us. I was fully prepared to tell her I was crazy when she told me she worked all morning to set up this selection for me.

I felt bad, and I should've stopped her then, I should've told her I'd changed my mind. But I didn't, instead I put on one of my award winning fake smiles and went along with it. As soon as she rushed off I put my head in my hands and sat down straight on the middle of the stone path.

"What am I going to do now?!" I cried out and Stella just stared off into space. "I can't seriously go through with this?! Can I?" Everyone in the garden area stared at me like the weirdo I was and quietly Stella suggested we go back to our rooms to dicuss this.

When we walked into Stella's room I was calmed down a little as I sat down on her bed, next to where Jasper was sitting. He was an old dog now, but he was still going. We knew it wouldn't be much longer though. He was only expected to live 12 years and it's already been 13.

I dramatically flopped onto her bed and said "I guess I could do this. It won't be so bad right Stell?" I said using th nickname I had for her. She didn't like it but sometimes you have to do things your twin sister doesn't like.

"What about Michael?" She asked quietly. She was always quiet. I shook my head and thought "screw Michael" however my mouth said "I don't know" it was all very confusing.

I was still partially mad at him for ignoring me all of last night and bringing a date to my birthday. I felt like punching something and crying at the same time. Maybe it could be called pying. That could be a thing.

Stop Amber, you're getting sidetracked again. I tended to get off topic a lot. It was a problem.

After a while my mind finally got back on track. I decided maybe I could do this selection, after all Michael obviously didn't care for me. Yes, this would work. This would be good for me.

 **Ok thanks guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Please keep submitting characters! I need some more! Also please review! I love any and all feedback!**

 **1.) what do ya think so far?**

 **2.) Can you please enter in the selection? If I don't get more soon I will be accepting second submission!**

 **3.) Any suggestions on what you would like to see in this story?**

 **Thanks guys! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! I would still like a few more submissions so any one out there who wants to enter please do! Thanks! I think I will introduce the characters next chapter! Thank you to anyone who submitted! Any last submissions please do so now! Thanks! Alrighty now chapter time! UPDATE: I will now take second submissions so if you wanna enter another dude please do! Thanks!**

Chapter 4: Ambers pov

It's just hours before I go on national television and announce all the men that will competing for my heart. It's ridiculous sounding. Fighting for my heart, ha. My stomach was doing absolute flops. I haven't been able to eat all day.

in a week I will meet my future husband. Within hours I will see there faces for the first time. Mom planned everything and last week we announced the selection and sent out all the forms. She wanted it to be perfect and we chose some very nice men, or so she and Stella told me.

I withheld seeing them until tonight on the report. Probably a mistake because now I'm sick out of my stomach. I was feeling particularly depressed because this is something so closely related to my dad. He's the only person who could possibly know what position I'm in.

I was missing him way more then usual today. The whole day I sulked in my room with ole Jasper. We watched old tapes of me and my dad when I was little and he was alive.

Around lunch time I decided to eat in my room and my mom must have gotten worried about me because she came and visited me after she ate.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" She asked and I felt like crying all of a sudden. She noticed my tray of food still full, since I hadn't eaten it. She looked very concerned.

She came over and sat down next to me on my bed. Jasper got up and moved over so mo could sit down. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I looked down and felt a tear start to fall. She wrapped her arms around me as I said quietly "I miss him so much, mom. He's the only one who would get this." She had a tear running down her cheek as well.

We both just sat there silently crying. After a while she rubbed my arm and said "I know it's hard, but it's going to be okay. This is supposed to be happy. Your going to fall in love and by happy like me and dad were."

I stopped crying for a minute and I felt better. I told my mom thanks and then I started preparing for the report to go live. After all our water works I only had about an hour to get ready.

Mom left to go get ready herself and my maids started working on my now puffy eyes, from all my crying. They were kind and didn't mention how horrible I looked. They just made me look presentable and have me a pretty dress. I still felt cruddy on the inside no matter how pretty I looked on the outside.

They gave me a gorgeous coral high low dress and I felt very pretty in it. As I spun around the butterflies flew out of my stomach and I felt a little better. I felt lighter and airy, like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. That was the first time I had talked to my mom about my dad passing and I felt better.

I still felt upset and I still missed my dad so much, but I felt better then I had in over 13 years. I plastered on my famous fake smile (that could convince the world) and let my maids finish up on my face.

After my maids were done dressing me up with whatever makeup products they used (I've never been interested in that stuff) I didn't even look like I'd been crying. I had about about 10 minutes before the report so I wandered out to the garden quickly. It was my favorite place, which seemed to be a common trend among Schreave's because grandpa Maxon and grandma Ames always come here and mom and dad always used to come out here. Mom hardly comes out here now though.

After about what I thought was 5 minutes of wandering and smelling the beautiful flowers, I went back inside and walked into the report room. Apparently I was late by a couple minutes and they were filling in for me.

Mom, Stella, and the triplets (Leah, Connor JR, and Claria) were all sitting in the thrones on the set. They all stared at me as I walked on. Mom did not look very pleased with me but I could tell she was still emotional.

Xander and Carla (the news reporter from my dads selection days and the etiquette teacher also from his selection) well there daughter was the new announcer and surprisingly there son was the etiquette teacher for my selection. They were twins and a year older then me and Stella.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I called as I ran onto the set. Everyone looked at me and I saw Stella shuffling a laugh. Quickly they started flashing faces on the screen and there names were read aloud... This would be easy. I thought.

 **Ok guys! Next chapter the guys will be introduced! So any last submissions MUST DO IT NOW! Thank! I hope you all liked this chapter! Fun fact: I wrote this chapter and then it got deleted! Gah it was so frustrating! Lol anyways I hope you liked this!**

 **1.) Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **2.) What do you think Stella has that prevents her from being queen? I'm curious if I gave it away or not already!**

 **3.) Are you excited to meet Ambers suitors?**

 **So excited! Thanks guys! Please review I would love it! They warm my heart so much! Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goose balls guys I just got back from mocking jay part two and I don't know what to do with my life now! Like it's over! When I told my parents this (on seperate occasions) they both said read a new series and I was like "ITS NOT THAT SIMPLE!" And they were like laughing lol! Enough about my weirdo life lets get into the story!**

Chapter 5: Ambers pov 

Today was the day I would meet my future husband. Last week I announced all there names and a few stood out. However I had to study the applications quite a bit to figure out who exactly they were. I am pretty pleased with the bunch though, maybe I could find someone.

I'm just sitting in my room with Jasper flipping through magazines currently. Suddenly a magazine in the pile caught my eye. As I pulled it out I saw it was from the day after my birthday, March 7th.

The headline filled me with so much anger and jelousy all over. " _Princess Amber and Prince Michael of France over?"_ Inside there was a lengthy article, I quickly scanned through it. There was a picture of Victoria and Michael sitting at a table having the time of there lives.

It said a bunch of stuff like we broke up (though we were never together so that didn't really work) and how I was so mad and jelous I pushed for the selection against everyone's wills (which I will admit was partially true) it was ridiculous. They _way_ over exaggerated what had happened.

the media had been playing with the idea that me and Michael had been dating for a while now. Nobody ever told them it was false, probably because nobody, not even us, knew if it was false. It was just plain awkward to bring up with your best friend.

I didn't know what to do with all my anger, so I ran over to the terrace attached to my room and threw the stupid magazine into the gardens.

I felt better but then I realized I might have hit someone and I felt really guilty. After a while I calmed down and I realized I'd scared Jasper pretty bad. I put up the magazines and just sat on my bed petting Jasper. After a while Stella came in.

"Are you nervous?" She asked as she sat down. I smiled and said very sarcasticly in reply "nooo, why would I be nervous? I only have to meet my soul mate today, so no pressure right?" She laughed (very prim and politely like always) and tried to reassure me. Rest assured it didn't work.

it was about 10 minutes before breakfast, where I would catch my first glimpse of them and then I would have time to sit down with them and talk afterwards. I felt like a crumbling building inside. Is that even a feeling you can have? Gah I'm making no sense.

My head was spinning about a thousand miles per hour and I'm pretty sure it would fly off soon. Stella had Jasper by her side as we walked to the dining hall.

"be cool, be cool." I kept repeating as I walked through the hall. I knew Stella was trying not to laugh and it even sounded like Jasper was laughing and he's a golden retriever dog. He physically can't laugh. I tried reminding myself these boys were just as nervous as me but I didn't buy it for a second. I don't think it's actually possible for someone to be more nervous then me.

Autumns pov

Before the boys went to go meet Amber for the first time I wanted to make sure I got a couple points across so 10 minutes before breakfast I gathered them all up (which was like hearding cats) and brought them all to the women's room, which for the purposes of Amber's selection had been transformed to a men's room and the women's room was moved into a smaller room on the third floor.

They seemed like a good group which gave me faith maybe one of them would be right for my baby girl.

"Listen up boys, before you meet my daughter we will go over a few rules and guidelines. If you lay one finger on her without her permission, and I mean just a pinky, I will not hesitate to throw you in the cells. She is a young lady and she deserves respect. I expect you all to be gentlemen while you stay here, and my daughter is not looking for a power mad man looking to be king, she is looking for love. If you can't handle any of these the door is over there. Leave. Do I make myself clear boys?"

They all had hard stares and wide eyes. A couple brave souls nodded. That was all the reassurance I needed. I had done extensive background checks on each young man and I made sure none of them had so much as had a warning from the authorities.

Before I turned towards the door to leave I looked each of them in the eye and said "and since her father isn't here to say this, I will. If you hurt my daughter I will stop at no lengths to make sure you pay for it. Thank you boys. You may be dismissed." And then I walked out of that room feeling very accomplished.

I hoped that would make sure they all knew where there place was. I only intended to scare them a little but I'm fairly certain a few of them peed a little. I would be lying if I said I didn't find it the least bit hilarious.

Ambers pov

When we neared the doors to the dining hall I seriously considered running for it. I figured I could make it away pretty fast but Stella grabbed my arm, she probably sensed it or something, maybe it was twin telepathy. Sometimes we had that.

Before I walked through the doors, maybe to my doom, I took a deep breath and remembered my dad had done the same thing. It made me feel a little better. After a minute if standing in front of the door I finally walked in.

Jasper troted right behind me the entire time, he probably thought I would faint or something. He was trained to sense when people were about to black out after all.

When I walked through the door I was greeted by 35 unfamiliar faces and one all too familiar face. Michael was here. Quickly I took my seat and Stella sat right next to me. My head was spinning even faster now and it just about fell off my neck.

"Hello!" I addressed the boys brightly. A couple replied with a quiet hi or hello but for the most part they were quiet. They seemed to be really shook up. I just figured it was either nervousness or they were just adjusting. It was probably weird being in some weirdo girls home where you had to compete to fall in love with her.

Come to think of it the whole concept of the selection was really weird. Like why would I chose a husband like this? It's like a game show or something. Really weird, the more I thought about it the weirder I realized it was, especially probably for the suitors. Just randomly coming to a palace to try and become Prince consort and my husband. Weird.

I tried very hard to ignore Michales presence but the whole meal, when I was trying to socialize with the suitors, he always had a lingering presence in my mind. I don't like it.

After we ate I was allowed 5 minutes with each boy. Which didn't seem like much but I did the calculations in my head and that was almost an hour of "hi, nice to meet you, we are expected to fall in love" which I don't know if I can handle. It seemed outrageous to even remember each interview.

So Stella came up with a brilliant plan, I kept a notepad with me and it had each if there names on it. I would put a check mark by his name if I liked him and if I didn't I would put an x next to his name. I really hope I won't have to eliminate anyone today though. It seems sort if rude, since I haven't got enough to judge them on so far.

As for Michael I asked Stella to keep him busy until I was done with my interviews. As much as I hated him being here, I wasn't about to let him leave without an explanation.

I plastered on one of my infamous fake smiles and waited for the first suitor to come in. This was probably going to be a long next hour. I had a timed ready and set for 5 minutes, along with my notepad. I was all set.

 **Ok guys! What'd ya think? I hope you liked it! And don't worry the interviews will be next chapter! I just didn't want to write a super long chapter with all the interviews in one because that would be like 4,000 words and that would just bore you to sleep lol! So yeah! Lol enough of my blabbing thanks for reading and now the questions!**

 **1.) What did you think of this chapter? Are you excited for the interviews?**

 **2.) Why do you think Michael is here? What do you want to see?**

 **3.) Since the Hunger games series is over are there any other series you recommend I read? I really need another one to obsess about!**

 **THANKS SO MUCH GUYS I LOVE YOU! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I WOULD BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! FOREVER! (Wow way to sound creepy, gosh lol) but for realz thanks so much guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 interviews part 1

**Hello everyone! I hope your all having a lovely day (or night depending on when your reading this) Today will be the first of two parts for the interviews which means the introduction of the boys, which means there will be no more submissions after next chapter which I think will be posted December 3rd! Thanks guys! Okay I think that's it! Let's hop right into the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Ambers pov

When the door opened up my heart skipped a beat. The first suitor walked in and sat down. I recognized him as Austin Vince. His name was eerily familiar but I couldn't place it, I believe my mom mentioned him a couple times before but for what I have no idea.

I put on my famous fake smile and kindly asked him to sit down. "Hello! I'm Princess Amber, however I prefer just Amber. And I believe you are Austin correct?" He nodded a little shyly before I continued. "I'm sorry but your name is awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

For the first time he looked up into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful crystal blue and I caught myself blushing looking into them. "Uh... Well you see my mom was in your dads selection and was good friends with your mom. Her name is Emmalee Vince." I nodded remembering meeting Miss Emmalee when I was younger, particularly at my fathers funeral.

"Well that's lovely. So would you like to tell me a little about yourself? I would love to get to know you better." Did that sound weird? It definitely sounded weird but he didn't seem to notice. He pondered the question for a bit before speaking.

"I have a twin sister, Aeilyn. She absolutely loves all this fancy stuff here at the palace. She would die if she were here." He stopped for a minute and smiled, I definitely knew what it was like to have a twin sister. Before he continued I stopped him and whispered. "Do you guys ever get twin telepathy too? Cause I'm pretty sure me and my twin sister Stella get it all the time." I tried to act completely serious but it wasn't working, I was giggling a little. He smiled a genuine grin and leaned in and said "sometimes" I laughed out loud and sounded like a snorting whale (a trait I've heard I inherited from my grandfather Maxon) he found it funny as well.

After my ridiculous laughing stopped I asked a few more questions before he had to leave, so I could fit in everyone. I found out he liked photography, sports, reading, and that his father passed away when he was a child. We had much in common and I liked him. I put a little check next to his name and waited for the next young man to come in.

As it turned out the next 3 young men that came in were well either very boring or very cocky. Each of them got an x by there name. I was starting to lose my faith that this would be good. Maybe Austin was the only good one in the batch.

Just as I was wondering if there would be another suitor I liked a young man walked in. I couldn't recall his name but he was absolutely handsome. He really stood out in a room with his dark hair and very defined jaw line. As he sat down I found myself blushing, yet again.

He did a funny bow before he finally took his seat across from me. "Hello! I am Princess Amber, but please I prefer Amber. And you are?" He grinned a contagious smile before saying "Brooks, Brooks Grayson." I smiled along and asked him a few questions about himself.

Right away I could tell he was a naturally good hearted man, and he was definitely a people person. I knew he was a glass half full kind of guy and that he would make a lot of friends here, with probably everyone. He lifted my hope that there was someone in this selection for me.

All too soon our 5 minutes were up and he had to leave. Quickly I scribbled down a large check mark by his name before awaiting the next young man.

When the door opened again I was prepared for the gentleman. I was surprised to see a more serious expression on the young mans face, I started the way I'd started all the other interviews "hello! I'm Princess Amber, but I much prefer Amber. And what would your name be?" He sat down in the chair across from me and said "hello Amber, lovely to meet you, my name is Robin Warner."

I smiled and in turn he grinned slightly. He seemed like a calm and quiet soul but I liked him. He was kind, caring, and very sweet. He told me about his family, he only had his little sister June (who he loved so much and sounded adorable.) and his poor sickly mother. About halfway through the interview I noticed he kept clutching a necklace. He must have noticed me looking at it so he explained.

"My dad gave it to me when I was born. He left after June was born." Then he showed me the necklace. It had 'Robin' ingraved in it. After he showed me it I felt obliged to show him my locket.

"My dad gave this to me, a couple months before he died, for my 5th birthday." I didn't show him inside though, I felt like that was for my eyes only. It seemed much to personal so far.

We talked for a bit longer and I liked him very much. Before he left we discussed that he liked playing the guitar. I made a mental note to let him use the music room. Grandma Ames would be pleased to have another musician, because while Stella had the voice of an angel, I have a horrible voice. I've been told on multiple occasions and I quote "it sounded like a dying raccoon" when I sang.

Soon the timer went off and Robin left. After 4 more boys I finally came across another boy I found interesting. When he walked in I knew immediately who it was. Zanark Avalonic was a successful businessman and he had founded 'Zanark Domain' a incredibly successful company that had helped many people gain jobs.

"Hello! I am Princess Amber, but please call me Amber. It's a pleasure to meet you Zanark I've heard lots about your story and it's very inspirational. I've also read your book, that you wrote about your childhood. I loved it!" I was kind of freaking out. It was really cool for me to be able to meet someone who had helped so many people and been through so much.

"Ah thank you, but the pleasure is all mine Princess." He replied very kindly. Then he took my hand and kissed it very politely. He took his seat and we began with the interview.

"So I suppose you already know much about me princess, but I don't know much about you." I was sort of caught off guard by the question. So far everyone all day nobody had asked about me. I smiled again and answered.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. Your the first person to ask me this. Let's see?" I tapped my chin a couple times for emphasis then proceed to list off some unusual facts about me that has never been published in any magazine or anything.

"My favorite color is red, it's so bold and intriguing. I love running, also reading. Umm... I was named after my great grandmother Amberley." I was struggling to come up with more facts so I turned the conversation back on him.

"So what about you? Anything I should know about you?" I asked. He paused for a minute, clearly thinking his answer over.

"I thought you'd ask that, as you know I was an orphan that made a living for myself, much like your mother. I am CEO of 'Zanark Domain' and I've become one of the most successful people in Illean history in just a little over 5 years. What else is there to say," he seemed very content with his answer.

I nodded and just as I was about to ask another question the timer went off. He looked up and said "well Princess I look forward to our next confrontation." He then proceeded to walk out of the room.

The next two men were rather uneventful yet they weren't unpleasant so I gave them a new mark, I made a check mark and then next to it I put an x to signify I didn't know what to think of them.

As soon as the last young man left another stepped in right away. He seemed to walk with a very carefree air about him, and I liked it very much.

When he sat down he didn't seem very nervous to my notice and he was very go with the flow. I started like I did every other interview.

"Hello! I'm Princess Amber, but I prefer just Amber. And what is your name?" I remembered seeing his face on the night of the report, when we announced the selected but I couldn't recall his name. I thought it started with an E.

"Elias Trent." He replied smoothly. Instead of asking my traditional questions I decided on another question to ask Elias.

"So Elias, how are you finding the palace so far? Do you like it?" I asked. He didn't hesitate before answering.

"It's very nice here, just not what I'm used to I guess. But it's beautiful. To be honest everything seems a little uptight here." I nodded in total agreement. It was stuffy here and sometimes I couldn't handle it.

"I agree completely. You should see the gardens though! They are absolutely beautiful! I'm sure you would love them!" He nodded. Elias was grinning from ear to ear.

"So where are you from?" I asked. He had said he wasn't used to it here, so I was curious. He smiled before answering. I hope that means he's having some fun, because I was genuinely excited about this conversation, I loved talking about the gardens and anything to do with nature. It was obvious me and Elias had a lot in common.

"I'm from down south, in Bonita. The beaches there are absolutely amazing!" It was clear to me that he was interested in this as well, which made me very happy.

"Wow, that's amazing! What are your hobbies?" I asked semi changing the subject. I wanted to see if we had any more in common, because it was looking very promising so far.

"I love swimming, and anything to do with the beach, weather that be just taking a stroll or snorkeling I love it! I also love animals and I like to spend time with my family and friends." He was very easy to talk to and our conversation just kept flowing. I told him about Jasper, our golden retriever and I knew he would love to meet him. I also promised sometime to go on a walk with him through the gardens (which I was very excited for) I don't know if that counted as asking him on a date or not but it seemed like it.

Right when he was in he middle of a story about his sister, the timer went off signaling he had to leave. I was sad to see him leave but I knew I had to get through everyone. I was already exhausted from these interviews, not to mention the fact that afterward I have to deal with Michael. Today was going to be a long day, but hopefully enjoyable.

The next young man came in while I was still surveying my list so quickly I marked a check next to Elias's name and set it down. Before the young man sat down across from me he introduced himself.

"hello, I am Jackson Hanson." He then extend his hand for me to shake. The way he moved and talked I wondered if he was in the military. Perhaps a guard. I shook his hand and he sat down.

"Hello! I'm Princess Amber, but I prefer just Amber." Once he sat down and looked me in the eye he relaxed a little, so he wasn't quite so stiff. For the first time I really looked at him.

His face was just... Glorious. Absolutely gorgeous. Was that weird? Probably. After a minute I realized I was starring, I quickly looked down blushing and then started my questions.

"So Jackson, can I call you Jack?" I paused for a minute and he nodded so I proceeded. "So Jack, are you in the military? Or maybe strict parents? You seem very on edge."

He looked a little embarrassed and I wondered if that was the wrong thing to ask. Maybe that was rude? It didn't sound rude in my head?!

"Sorry your majesty I..." I cut him off there. "Amber" I said. I didn't like being called 'your majesty' it made me uncomfortable and feel like I should act better or something. He continued his thought.

"ok, sorry _Amber_ , yes I am in the military and a little set in my ways." I laughed slightly at the way he said my name and replied.

"it's quite alright, don't apologize. It's some thing you should, be proud of. Thank you for helping keep my country, and my family safe. So tell me about yourself!"

He smiled a little and loosened up. "Well, I have 4 sisters. I am in the Illean army, my parents both died about 7 years ago." His smile faded a little as he said the last one and I knew how he felt.

We talked for a while and we had a common interest in running. He loved to train and he was very fit. Over all he was very nice and funny. All to soon our 5 minutes were up.

When Jack left the room I put a big ole check mark next to his name and waited for the next suitor to come in.

 **Ok everyone those were the interviews part one! The rest will be next chapter and will pick up right where this one left off. I just didn't want a super long chapter because that would be like 5,000 words and ain't nobody got time for that! Lol thanks so much for reading! BTW here is a list of the boys she interviewed this chapter that will be the main boys.**

 **Austin Vince~ submitted by Deeptha13**

 **Brooks Grayson~ submitted by .just.**

 **Robin Warner~ submitted by MABubbles**

 **Zanark Avalonic~ submitted by Hofund (Chris the flowing)**

 **Elias Trent~ submitted by Ruby Casablanca**

 **Jackson (Jack) Hanson~ submitted by XOStarbrightXO**

* * *

 **Ok now for the questions of the chapter!**

 **1.) Who's interview did you enjoy the most?**

 **2.) Are you excited the selection is finally kicking off?**

 **3.) If one of the boys being introduced this chapter was yours, did I portray him how you imagined? I hope so!**

 **THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH GUYS AND LAST CALL FOR SUBMISSIONS! AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER ITS CLOSED. BAM THE DOOR IS SHUT SO BETWEEN NOW AND DECEMBER 3RD IS ALL THE TIME YOU WILL HAVE TO SUBMIT!**


	7. Chapter 7 interviews part 2

**Hello people so my SYOC is now officially closed from this moment on. No more submissions. Alright without further ado part two of the interviews! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Also I will be probably posting again soon so watch out for that in the next few days because I have lots of time on my hands. I woke up and my neck was tensed up and apparently I have a muscle spasm so all I can do is sit in my chair and play my iPad, and write so I will be writing a lot. I'm dying. Lol anyways... Time for the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Ambers pov

The next two boys after Jack were rather uneventful, with the first one only talking about his pet turtle back home (which got very boring after 5 minutes) and the second boy did not seem interested in talking to me whatsoever.

After them I had another interesting suitor. When he walked in he was very quiet. I almost didn't even hear him walking. He took his seat gracefully (much more gracefully then me that's for sure) and he sat there quietly. I began with my introduction.

"Hello! I'm Princess Amber, but I much prefer just Amber, less formal that way. And what is your name?" He kept his head mostly down while I talked and I could tell he was shy.

"My name is Heykanga Irongna." He said quietly. I nodded rembering the name, it was very unique and very cool.

As I tried to get some conversation rolling, he smiled slightly. I wondered what was going through his mind.

"So, what do you like to do? For like hobbies I mean." He thought for a moment and carefully answered. He was very soft spoken but I liked him, he was sweet. He reminded me of a big teddy bear.

"I like to shoot archery, and I like to read." He said softly. I could tell he was getting more comfortable as he talked. Maybe over time he would open up more, I decided to make that a goal. To make Heykanga open up more.

"tell me a little about yourself!" I said smiling. I no longer needed to plaster on my fake smile, I was having an enjoyable time. He was smiling at this point too.

"My parents died the day I was born, in a snow storm, they managed to save me though. Since then I've living and taken care of my grandparents. I work as a lumberjack and..." All of a sudden in the middle of his thought he stopped and dazed off.

"Um... Heykanga? You were saying?" All of a sudden his head snapped back.

"Oh I'm sorry... I just dazed off." He laughed a little and I did too. After a few more questions the timer went off startling both of us. I didn't think it could have been 5 minutes already.

He walked out and I wrote a check mark next to his name. He was quiet, but I liked him. In a way he reminded me of Stella, of course there was the obvious differences but they acted the same ways and they were both calm.

After he left another young man walked in. Our whole interview consisted of him bragging about himself. I promptly put an x by his name before he even left.

The next suitor to walk in was one I recognized from the report. He was Sebastion Le Touraneu.

When he walked in he politely bowed and said in a very dreamy British accent "pleasure to meet you m'lady." He then sat down. He was star strikingly handsome and his accent made him about 100% more amazing. I started off with my usual introduction.

"Hello, I am Princess Amber! But I prefer just Amber, and you are Sebastian Le Tournaneu correct?" He nodded so I proceed to ask my questions.

"So Sebastian, tell me a little about yourself." He smiled a beautiful smile and began talking. I had a hard time concentrating on what he was saying because I was so focused on how beautiful his voice was.

"Well, I prefer to go by just Bash. I was born and raised in England until I was 16, when we moved to your beautiful country of Illea. I love to practice archery and I'm quite brilliant at it. I love horse back riding as well." He finsihed with a grin and I was swooning over him.

I was transferred into a daze where I just starred into his eyes (which was incredibly weird) and sudden to the timer went off, making me jump right out of my seat. Before he left he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. "Goodbye Amber." He said plainly, and then he walked out of the room.

After he left I quickly put a great big check mark next to his name and waited for the next suitor. When the door opened again a young man with striking blue eyes. He came over and sat down silently.

"Hello! In Princess Amber but I prefer just Amber, I've never been one for titles. What is your name?" I asked. He was very nervous and quiet from what I could tell by his movements.

After I'd asked him his name he looked up and sort of had an expression on his face like "you mean me?" I smiled and he began to speak.

"I uh... My name is uh... Daniel Crowl." He stuttered. I found it very cute that he was nervous and it made me feel better. Today all the young men I had encountered seemed very confident and I was extremely nervous.

"It's okay Daniel, I'm nervous too." I said, I was trying to reassure him.

He smiled a dorky little grin and my heart just about melted. He seemed to calm down a little.

"So Daniel what do you like to do?" I asked, gently. I was trying to be a softer version of myself so I didn't scare him or something. He was a soft spoken young man but he seemed to have a heart of gold.

"I like to read. And to learn." He said quietly. I smiled gently and noted in my head to show him the library, the grand one. He would love it.

"That's wonderful!" I said getting excited. I loved a good story. He smiled brighter and I felt a real spark between us. I knew he would open up more over time.

Way to soon the timer went off telling Daniel to leave. I liked him a lot and it was one of the more fun interviews. After he left there were two more boring interviews to follow and soon there was another suitor with whom I connected with.

"Hello! I'm Princess Amber but I prefer to just go by Amber. And what might your name be?" The suitor came over and sat on the chair directly across from me. He took a minute to settle in before he finally answered.

"Hi, I am Saryu Evans." I smiled brightly and so did he. I asked him a few questions and I found out lots of information about him.

Saryu was very kind and sometimes even flirtatious while I talked with him. He was always a gentleman though. He told me about how he liked to read and that he played many sports. He laughed along with me and I found myself really liking him.

After Saryu left I put a check next to his name and waited for the next suitor. The door opened and I was prepared for him.

A young man walked in that I recognized immediately, Alistair Hennings the forth. He was famous all over the media and the only thing the press liked more then pretending me and Michael were dating, was talking about Alistair's newest heartthrob, then breakup.

His family was notorious for his father, who struck it rich with a big oil and metal mine. His father had remarried a total of 4 times leaving Alistai with lots of half siblings. I was very intrigued that a celebrity such as him, who already had a promising future full of riches, would sign up. It had surprised me a lot to see his face flash on the screen the night the selected were announced.

I started off my interview a little differently this time.

"Hello, Alistair Hennings, a pleasure. I'm Princess Amber but I prefer just Amber!" He seemed to cringe when I said his name, but he sat politely until I finished.

"The pleasure is all mine Amber. Please though I prefer to be called by my middle name, Rush." He smiled and I nodded in understanding. My name was Amberley, but I hated being called by it. It felt like I was impersonating my dead great grandmother and that just seemed weird. He probably felt the same way since his father, grandfather, and great grandfather were all named Alistair. He was Alistair the forth after all.

"Ok Rush, please tell me a little about yourself!" He smiled again and began to answer.

"Well, as you've probably seen the media loves to target me." He had a bitter smile, and he seemed sort of angry about it. I laughed it off and agreed with him.

"Ah yes, I know what you mean." He grinned joyfully again and we continued the interview. The 5 minutes were soon up but in that short period of time I learned a little bit about _Rush_ that I didn't know. It was weird to address him as Rush because from all I'd seen of him in magazines he was called Alistair. It would take some adjusting.

After Rush left the next young man walked in directly after. I was still scribbling down a check mark when he came in and sat down. Quickly I put down my chart and introduced myself.

"Hello! I am Princess Amber, but I prefer just Amber. What is your name?" He grinned before answering.

"Nicholas Hartwick, but please call me Nick." I smiled. We both had nicknames, I wonder how many times he would introduce himself like I did, my name is this, but call me this.

"So Nick, tell me a little about yourself!" He smiled again and laughed a little. He mumbled under his breath "where to begin" and then proceeded to answer,

"Lets see, I'm a detective. Uh I have a twin sister, Adalind. And a little brother, Drew. I love to spar, but most of my free time revolves around figuring out cases. What can I say. I love my job." He smiled again, seeming to run out of things to say.

We talked a bit more about his family and such before the timer went off. After Nick left there was a series of very boring interviews. I lost count of how many boring young men there were.

At one point a young man refused to leave after the timer went off so I gently told him multiple times to exit but he refused to. I called the guards in and before he left I told him he could just pack up and go home now, I did not need a crazy man in my selection. I went from 35 suitors to 34.

I was a little shooken up from that experience so when the next young man walked in, I was more cautious. The boy had a serious expression and I realized maybe he had witnessed his fellow ex selected being yanked out if here. Maybe he thought it was because of me. Oh joy having boys yanked out of an interview with you is probably a bad sign. He probably thought I was crazy.

He looked into my eyes for a minute before quietly speaking.

"Are you... Are you okay?" I quickly realized he was probably referring to how the previous young man had to be pulled out by guards.

"Oh! Oh yes I'm fine! I'm sorry he just refused to leave and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. So um yeah sorry." I felt like I should just keep saying sorry. It was bad enough he had to witness that and now he was worried I was hurt. I must admit though, it was nice he cared.

The young man seemed to relax a little when I told him I was fine. I realized I didn't know his name and I hadn't introduced myself. So rude Amber, this boy was concerned for you and you don't even bother to introduce yourself.

"Oh! By the way I am Princess Amber but I would prefer if you just called me Amber. I'm terribly sorry but I don't know your name." He smiled a little bit and his initial expression had softened.

"It's okay, you shouldn't be expected to rembering 35, err 34 random men's names that come to your home. I'm Gemini Boyce." He smiled a little and my heart melted a little. I liked this boy, Gemini a lot. We still had some time left in the interview so hurriedly I began asking my questions.

In the short period of time me and Gemini had before the timer went off, I learned quite a bit about him. He told me that he lived with his grandfather and his 2 year old cousin named Gabriel. It was adorable how much Gemini loved his cousin. Gemini's parents had died in a house fire so now he lived with his grandfather. Also he liked to read. I put a check mark next to his name as he exited.

After Gemini left I had a series of very irrelevant, boring, to downright rude interviews. While my mother had done the background checks for run ins with the law, it did not apparently count for behavior.

One young man asked if he could kiss me and he attempted to (mind you I had known him for a 5 minute interview) and another almost attacked a kiss and possibly much worse on me, luckily the guards came in the nik of time. That was 2 more suitors gone. Three gone in total. 32 suitors left. I couldn't help but feeling partially responsible for there behaviors, though I have no idea why.

Finally I only had one interview left. I was much more reserved and shy when it came to the last few interviews. I really didn't want to be attacked again.

The last suitor walked in and confidently took his seat. I had distanced the chairs more since the last young man attacked me. He smiled at me as he sat and before I could say my introduction for the seemingly 5000 time today, he introduced himself.

"Hello my dearest Princess Amber, I am Jace Helion. Pleasure to meet you." He seemed respectful so I calmed down a little bit.

"Hello Jace, the pleasure is all mine but please just call me Amber." He smiled a little and winked at me. After a bit I started off with my questions.

"So Jace, what do you like to do in your free time?" He smiled a little flirtatiously and answered all my questions.

By The end of the interview I learned that Jace played football, he had an energetic personality, and he was a sweet talker which to be honest I had no problem with. He was sweet in a romantic way.

Once he left I let a big sigh out. I had just completed one of the biggest accomplishments of my life, not dying. From here it would be easy. Or so I thought until I remembered I still had to go talk to Michael. I groaned but finally got out if my chair and left the room.

I walked to the new men's room and knocked on the door. Everything in the room hushed and finally I heard footsteps get up and the door opened. Standing there holding the door was Rush and there were 31 other suitors starring at me. I felt a little panicky as I walked in.

I only ment to address them all quickly, so they could know what had happened to the 3 that had left, and to tell them I appreciated them. However I just stood at the center of the room starring mouth agap at everyone. It felt like to much, seeing them all.

Someone cleared there throat and all of a sudden I was talking. I could barely register my own words.

"Thank you all for participating in the uh... Interviews with me. I had a pleasant time. I would like to inform you all that 3 young men are reaturning home today for uh... Misconduct. Thank you." I quickly ran out of there as fast as I could in heels.

I knew they were all judging me and speaking to crowds usually didn't bug me but knowing I had to marry one of them. It made everything about 90% more awkward. What about the other 10% you ask? Well I got that 10% awkward all on my own.

Quickly I ran to Michaels room on the third floor. He always stayed there and it became his room. Initially I started running to him because he was my best friend and I always confided in him, but then I remembered I was mad at him, and that we were in the middle of a fight.

I slowed my pace a little and started dreading when I would get to his door.

 **Hello lovely people on the inter web! This was part two of the interviews! Yay! I hope I portrayed all the characters correctly! NO MORE SUBMISSIONS FROM NOW ON! YAY! I have 14 boys in total. The boys that are main suitors that were introduced this chapter were:**

 **Heykanga Irongna~ submitted by Thedaffodilqueen**

 **Sebastian (Bash) Le Tournaneu~ .just.**

 **Daniel Crowl~ Suzannaheath**

 **Saryu Evans~ Hofund (Luigi)**

 **Alistair (Rush) Hennings IV~ Ruby Casablanca**

 **Nicholas (Nick) Hartwick~ .just.**

 **Gemini Boyce~ MABubbles**

 **Jace Helion~ .just.**

* * *

 **Ok now for the questions!**

 **1.) Who's interview did you like the most?**

 **2.) If one of your characters were introduced this chapter did I portray him correctly?**

 **3.) How do you think Ambers chat with Michael will go?**

* * *

 **Also I got a request to answer reviews again so I will now be doing that! So yeah lol!**

 **Hofund- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I captured Zanark okay, I figured he would be more overfriendly then usual because it's his first encounter with Amber, whereas usually he would be more calm and reserved. Thanks!**

 **.just.- Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry your full name doesn't show up, for reasons I can't quit figure out it only keeps the .just. part when I save it! Idk what's happening with it! I'm glad I got Brooks right and thanks!**

 **XOStarbrightXO- Thanks for reviewing! Lol I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Jackson, and I will try and gruff him up when I write more scenes with him! Haha he and theo James are glorious... Just perfection! Thanks!**

 **MABubbles- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I got Robin right, I had lots of fun writing him! Thanks! I'm super duper happy and excited too lol! **

**Deeptha13- Lol thanks for so enthusiastically reviewing! I loved hat you loved this chapter! It makes me so so so (infinite so's later) HAPPY! Im glad I got your little Aussie right lol he was so fun to write! Haha thanks for requesting I start responding to reviews again! Thanks a billion for reading and reviewing!**

 **Ruby Casablanca- Thanks a million for reviewing! I'm glad you liked Elias! I felt like him and Amber had a lot of chemistry and they were fun to write together! Tehehe I got your character and I loved him lol! Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi lovely people currently reading this on the Internet! Hope your day/morning/night is going well! Lol this chapter picks up where Amber is walking to Michaels room to discus everything! So yeah let's hop right into it!**

Chapter 8: Michaels pov

All day I sat in my little room, just waiting for Amber to get done with those stupid interviews with those stupid 'suitors' who are only here because my stupid father made me take stupid Victoria to the ball. I'm not in the best of moods today.

About two hours or so after breakfast there was a knock on my door and for a minute I thought it would be Amber so I jumped up and answered it. It turned out to be Stella. I led her in and she sat down on my bed. Apparently she had a message for me.

"I was told to tell you that her interviews are over and they went well... Mostly." She said MOSTLY? What did 'mostly' mean?!

"Stella, what do you mean by mostly?" I asked, I was trying to keep my voice as calm as possible but it obviously wasn't working. She sighed and for a minute I didn't think she would tell me.

"I guess a couple of the boys had to be escorted out by the guards. Two tried to attack her and the third wouldn't leave." She was quiet and I was pretty sure she could feel the heat radiating off of me.

I was completely furious. If she would have answered one of my calls, she might not have this stupid selection in the first place. But she was freaking stubborn as always.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me that would break, which happened to be a vase, and threw it against the ground. I got up and started pacing back and forth. I rubbed my hand on my forehead and burrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know how to calm down.

I'd never been this angry before, not even at my dad. Probably because Amber could calm me down but because of this freaking selection stuff I was furious and didn't know how to be un furious.

All the meanwhile Stella sat on my bed, probably hating me too right now, twins have a tendency to hate the same people.

Suddnely I looked up from my pacing to see Amber standing in the doorway. She looked at the vase then she looked at Stella, completely ignoring me.

"What's with the vase?" Was all she asked. That's it. Just what's with the vase. I wanted to go over to her and hug her but I didn't. I wanted to explain it all to her, but I didn't. I wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't.

She stood in the doorway for a long time before Stella got up and walked out. She whispered something in Ambers ear as she walked by and Amber exclaimed back.

"Why would you tell him that?! He didn't need to know that." Stella shrugged her shoulders and then walked off, leaving me and Amber.

She looked back down at the vase and ignored my gaze, I don't think either of us wants to start this conversation. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you answer my calls, you always answer my calls." I was quiet, the anger left me from earlier and now I was mostly just sad.

Finally she looked up at me but instead of the kind gaze her eyes usually held, they were pierced with anger.

"Why did you bring a date?! You never do that!" She was mocking me. Anger welled me again and I couldn't explain everything. I could tell she was furious as well. I stayed silent.

Her mind was processing everything, I knew the face she was making. She was trying to sort everything out. Her head got jumbled and she didn't know what to say. It made me mad because I knew her better then any stupid 'suitor' would, I knew all these quirks and the faces she made when she was thinking and yet she was having this ridiculous selection to fall in love with someone who didn't know her.

I couldn't take it anymore and I flung my fist down on the coffee table next to me. She didn't even flinch. I was so mad and I just felt like yelling. She stood there. She wasn't afraid of me, I knew that. The anger left me once again and I just felt like crying. I tried changing the topic a little because I was worried.

"Did any of them hurt you?" My voice was quivering a little. Her facial expression didn't change. She still had the anger showing all over her face.

"No, nobody besides you. I don't need you 'protecting' me because I can handle myself thank you very much. I don't know why your so mad anyways, we've been just friends for 18 years what's so different now?!" Her voice was rising and her lip started trembling.

I didn't say anything, after a minute of silence she gave me a cold glare and spoke again.

"I think you should go home, your dads probably furious anyways." Then she just turned around and walked away. She just walked away. She was right, my dad had called earlier and said if I didn't come home I would get a whipping. I didn't listen. I didn't care because it didn't matter. Nothing felt like it mattered anymore.

After she left I sat down, put my hands on my head and I just cried. I wasn't mad anymore, I was done being mad. I was just upset. I was missing the one person who knew me. The actual me. Not the facade I put on for the pictures. Not the perfect me I pretended to be in front of my father. Me.

Ambers pov

When I got to Michaels room the door was wide open and Stella was sitting on his bed. He was pacing around and there was a shattered vase on the ground. I focused my eyes everywhere but him and tried speaking only to Stella. It didn't work. I could already feel the tears start to form in my eyes, but I was the master of faking emotions so I stood silently.

I tried to avoid him and instead I asked about the vase. I didn't want to start getting mad.

After a bit Stella got up and before she left she whispered to me that she had told Michael about the three young men that had to be escorted out.

"Why would you tell him that?! He didn't need to know that." I exclaimed, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off leaving me and Michael to talk.

I started yelling, he was quiet, and finally I left. I was done being mad and upset. I was simply done.

I walked away and went to my room to just... Process everything. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. It's weird. At some point Stella came in with Jasper and asked about the other interviews. I smiled a little, she knew just how to cheer me up.

I read off the list of names with checks and told her what I remembered about each guy. She smiled as I described each interview I had and after I was done I was smiling as well. I felt better and we headed off to lunch soon after. Jasper trailed along us each step of the way.

When we got to the dining hall it seemed like all the boys were there but when I counted them there were only 31. There should be 32. There was no sign of Michael.

A couple minutes into lunch the door opened up, revealing a nervous looking Daniel Crowl. The room went dead silent and I felt bad for him, he was awfully shy. Quietly he took a seat and explained he got lost on his way here.

I laughed it off and soon we were all engaged in lighthearted conversation. It was difficult trying to talk to them since they were way on the other side of the table so halfway through the meal, I stood up, and asked the boys to shift one seat to the left. Then I sat right next to Daniel as we all discussed random things. My mom was smiling brightly the entire time.

We all had such a fun time during lunch (which was much better then our first meal together which was breakfast and they were all awkwardly quiet) that we decided to keep the party going. I gave them a tour of the palace, showed them the gardens, where there rooms were (though they already figured that out) and anywhere else they might have to go. It was fun.

By the end I had forgotten all about my anger towards Michael earlier and I felt so good and light. They were all extremely kind and even the quiet boys talked a little and asked questions. There was lots of laughter through the halls.

Then boys all reaturned to either there rooms, or the men's room, while I went up to my room to relax. I just let my mind wander for a while. One minute I was wondering what the suitors thought of me, and the next I'm thinking of what the difference between jam and jelly is. It's just how my mind works.

Sometime I looked up and noticed the clock. There was about 10 minutes before dinner so I figured if I left now I could maybe talk with some of the boys individually. Before they all showed up.

I wandered down to the dinning hall and was surprised to see there were already a couple boys here. I thought I would beat them all but I guess not.

Heykanga, Elias, Jack, Brooks, and Daniel were all sitting at the table. Daniel appeared to be reading and Heykanga and Brooks seemed to be making conversation. Jack sat there stiff as a rock and Elias fidgeted around. They were so cute sitting there.

I sat down next to Daniel, who didn't even seem to notice my arrival. I studied him for a moment before slightly tapping his shoulder. His head jerked back and he quickly closed the book.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He blushed a little and seemed nervous. I noticed the cover, "The Fault in our Stars" it was one of my favorites. I smiled and he seemed to ease up a little.

"I love that book, but be prepared to be devastated for a while. I couldn't do anything emotionally for like a week." He laughed a little and I got up to go speak with some other suitors. Daniel began reading again.

I went over and sat next to Jack, who was sitting seemingly as far away for the others as possible.

"Hi." I said as I sat down. He was very serious but he stopped his starring into space to look at me. He didn't seem to be looking at anything, probably just dazing off. I did that often.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He replied simply with "Everything." It made sense yet at the same time it didn't. It was funny how things were like that.

He sat there, stiff as a statue for a while longer. He was on the verge of his seat, like he would have to hop up at the drop of a beat. I didn't understand it but I assumed it had something to do with how he was trained. I finally got him to talk with me for a bit but after a while I just felt like I was being more rude and annoying then anything else, and I felt bad for disturbing him.

I moved on to go and sit by Elias. He didn't seem to like to sit still. However when I say down in a chair next to him he seemed to freeze.

"Hi." I smiled and so did he. We talked for a bit about the tour and such. By this time there was only about 2 minutes until dinner started so all of my family had come. Stella came in and Jasper trailed her. I decided upon sitting next to Elias and Bash sat on my other side. All throughout the meal I kept glancing up to see my mom smiling, or my little brother scowling at a suitor.

After the meal, and dessert (which I practiacally inhaled because it was angel food cake, and I _love_ angel food cake) I retired to my room for the night. It had been a long day, and the discussion with Michael didn't even seem to be today. By nightfall it felt just like a bad memory, nothing else.

 **Hi everyone, sorry it's sorta uneventful but I feel like I'm still introducing everyone and the whole argument with Michael I felt like needed its own chapter but then it was too short so... Bleh. Sorry. Anyways! Thanks so so so much for reading! I hope you guys liked this semi boring chapter! Lol now the questions!**

 **1.) Any guy in particular you like right off the bat? (Ps don't feel bad if your character wasn't even mentioned in this chapter. I promise each of them will get there days in the spotlight!)**

 **2.) What'd you think of the big argument between Amber and Michael?**

 **3.) Whats you favorite type of cake (me and Amber both love angel food cake. It's just ugh delicious! Lol this feels like a silly question but I needed a third one so don't judge lol)**

* * *

 **Now I will answer back to the reviews from last chapter!**

 **More. Than Just. A. Story- Thanks for reviewing! I fixed the name thing sorta by adding spaces, idk why your real name didn't work on it? Lol anyways I'm so glad you liked Bashs interview! I had so much fun writing him! I'm so excited! Thanks so much! **

**Hofund- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad your excited for the upcoming events! I am too! **

**XOStarbrightXO- I'm glad you liked them! I enjoyed writing them so I'm glad you liked to read there interviews! Lol thanks! **

**Deeptha13- HAIS! Lol it makes me so happy when you review in all caps because it makes me feel like you truly care about what happens and that a good feeling so thanks so so so much! Also thanks for your wishes! I feel much better since I wrote that chapter. I'm glad you liked Bash and Rush! I liked to write them! Lol I'm sorry I left ya hanging! I didn't mean to I swear! I'm sorry June! Lol code name ;) thanks again so much! Love ya! **

**MABubbles- Hey ****thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked Daniels interview! He's so adorkable I love him! I'm glad I portrayed Gemini right! He was so cute! I felt like he was the right guy for after a Ambers shooken up! He's so caring! I love him too! Thanks again so much! Love ya SISTA!**

 **Ruby Casablanca- Thanks so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy! I'm glad you liked Bash! I know right he's such a heartthrob! Gah I love him so much! Also I'm glad you like Rush I hope I portrayed him right! Lol thanks! I'm glad you liked the little cringe I threw in there! I thought it would help really show that he doesn't like his name. Lol I got the popcorn don't worry! Lol thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps! What's up? The sky! HAHAHAHAH I feel so funny lol. Okay enough of my horrible jokes. We didn't come here for that. Alright all weirdness aside (sorry I'm really lopey and going insane because I can't move my head so all I've done all day is sit in a chair, watch tv, and write. It's killing me)**

Chapter 9: Ambers pov

When I woke up I felt so stuffy and just very clogged in my mind. I slipped out of bed and decided today would be a good day for a run. I slipped on some workout clothes, slipped on a jacket to stay warm, tied my shoe laces, and finally I put my hair out of my face on a pony tail.

I was ready in 5 minutes flat. Without my maids having to make me look all pretty I got ready fast. I started jogging straight out of my room.

I picked up my speed a little and started running for the first floor. It seemed like the only time I wasn't completely clumsy was when I was running. I ran down all three floors to get to the garden gates effortlessly. The one perk to having such a huge house is that you get used to long walks, it was probably a mile just from my room to the garden gates and I did that walk daily.

I nodded to the guards as they opened the gate for me. It wasn't unusual for me to be put this early running. It became a habit of mine to relieve stress. At this point the guards were probably surprised when I didn't come down here.

I had a routine route all figured out. I went through the the gardens, to the center, then I looped around the fountain and ran a while further until I reached an old willow tree. Usually that was where I stopped.

I began running along my path, that I had by now memorized. I ran it all, like usual, and then when I got to the old willow tree I just stopped and admired the beauty of the day. The sun was just waking up and there was a slight chill in the air that sent a shiver down my spine, but I loved it.

For whatever reason I decided to climb the old willow tree a long time ago. It was weird but when I got up to the top and just sat down, I felt like I was closer to my dad. Like he was there with me. It helped me relax and ever since I discovered that I would just sit at the highest branch I could reach. It was my safe haven.

Today seemed like a good day to sit up in a tree and relax. So I began climbing. It had gotten easier to get to the top over the years. There were lots of low branches so I could propel myself up. I climbed to the highest branch and pushed myself against the trunk.

I listened to all the birds singing and the wind blowing. It was comfortable. I let my thoughts take over my brain as I sat there. Soon my thoughts consumed my everything and I was just in my own little dream world.

"What are you doing up there?!" Someone hollered at me. It startled me so bad that I lost balance on the branch and fell right out of the tree. Luckily I landed okay and there wasn't any injuries I could feel other then some scratches.

Someone came running over to me but my sight was starting to get all blurry. I could hear footsteps coming closer and I tried to get up. I got all dizy.

"Hang on, you'll be alright." Someone said. It sounded like they were yelling. I couldn't tell. I felt all sleepy. Suddenly I was being carried somewhere. I kinda dazed off.

When I woke up I was laying on a bed. My head was sorta fuzzy but other then that I felt fine. For some reason I felt like laughing.

Someone was sitting next to me. It was really weird, just really really weird. I noticed Jasper sitting in the floor. I put my hand down near the floor and he immediately hopped up and licked my fingers. It tickled and I started to laugh.

A nurse rushed over to me and I just laughed some more. I just couldn't stop laughing for whatever reason everything seemed funny.

"Your majesty, we gave you some pain medication. You may feel woozy for a couple of hours, that's normal." I smiled and giggled some more.

"Wha? What happened?" I slurred out. The person that has been sitting next to me got up and I finally looked up at who it was. It was Jack. The suitor.

"Hi Jack the suitor!" I called out. I laughed at the sound of my own voice, he just looked at me. Like I was crazy, oh wait... I am crazy.

"You fell out of a tree." Jack the suitor told me. Oh right! I remember that! I felt like I was drunk or something. I fell back asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up again I had an intense headache but but I felt fine. I had a bruise on my arm and a scrape on my shoulder but nothing was broken.

I got up and started walking around. A nurse told me I had fell out of a tree. Figures. I do stuff like that. I didn't remember it actually happened but it sounded like something I would do.

The nurse told me I could go back to my room if I promised to rest and not climb any trees any time soon. I agreed and me and Jasper left the hospital wing to go back to my room.

I just relaxed for the rest of the day. I ate in my room, I was way to embarrassed to go to any meals and explain to everyone that I fell out of a tree. That's just way to embarrassing even for me.

I ate in my room all day. Granted by the time I woke up it was already about an hour past lunch and I was starving. My maid, Candace, brought me the leftovers from lunch.

Before she left she announced to me she was pregnant. I was happy for her, she had married a guard last year and they've been hoping for a child ever since. She was only a year older then me. It was crazy to think in a year that I could be pregnant with a child. To be honest it scared me, a lot.

I told her to take her maternity leave now, so she could have some time with her husband. She insisted she wait but I asked her, as a friend, to take time off now until the baby is born and she's ready to leave it with someone else. I told her I could get a replacement for the time being.

She left gratefully and I was left feeling good. I felt better, her good news made me cheer up. When I went to bed I fell asleep thinking about everything that had happened today. It was so embarrassing.

I woke up the next morning ready to attack the day. I was ready to face everyone after my embarrassing fall. I got dressed in a pretty mint green dress that my maids left in my wardrobe the night before, and I waited for my maids to come to do all the fancy hair and makeup stuff that I suck so badly at.

I got up early today, just because. I usually slept in when I could (aside from the days I ran) but today I really just felt like getting up. It's weird. My head felt better since my fall out of the tree. Still a little hazy though.

My maids finally came and prettied me up. They did my makeup all nice and they braided my hair into a fancy bun thing. It was pretty.

I had 10 minutes before breakfast so I headed down early. The whole early thing worked well on the first day. When I got to the dining hall I was surprised to see almost all of the suitors were there already. So much for some one on one time with just a couple boys.

They almost all stood up when I walked in. A few asked me to sit by them, a couple others gestured for me to sit down next to them. Almost each boy had a space between them and another boy. It was ridiculously overwhelming.

Finally I took a seat at the head of the table, directly across from my mothers seat. On my left was Jace and on my right was Austin.

I started talking randomly and at one point one of the boys asked where I was yesterday.

"Oh uh... I sorta fell outa a tree." Way to be awkward Amber. They all looked very surprised. Yes the future queen and possibly future bride of one of these young men, fell out of a tree.

I saw all there facial expressions and I knew some of them probably wanted to laugh, so instead of feeling super embarrassed I changed the light of it.

"It's okay guys, you can laugh. It is sorta hilarious." I started to giggle a little and a couple of them joined in.

Now, when it comes to talking I really have no filter so of course I will randomly say things that make no sense in a conversation because my brain links literally anything to random stuff. So while talking with the boys, naturally I asked what I had been wondering the first day. A really important question.

"Ok, so does anyone know the difference between jam and jelly?" I asked everyone. It seemed to hit some of them hard. It's a real life changing question.

"Uh, I do actually. My grandmother made both jam and jelly. Jam is made of crushed fruit, while jelly is made purely of the juice of the fruit." Heykanga pipped up.

I just sat there, my mouth wide open. It was crazy, as strange as it was, I'd pondered this question lots of times and I never knew that.

"My life is complete now, thank you." I told him and the boys laughed again. We chatted for a while longer before the food all came, we had a delicious pancake breakfast (which is my favorite!)

Everyone was quieter while we ate, but there was still a little conversation. Gemini asked how I was feeling after my fall, to which I replied fine, and me and Saryu talked for a little bit about the meal, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

After breakfast I had a meeting with mom and the advisors, so I hurried to that.

 **Alright lol chapter 9 complete! Yay! Lol thanks for reading and um... Yeah. I feel silly because I ran out of things to say lol! Hahah I feel like Amber was definitely me this chapter cause I've fallen out of quite a bit if trees before lol! Ok now... QUESTIONS! Yay!**

 **1.) So what'd you think of this chapter? And of Amber falling out of a tree lol.**

 **2.) Who do you think will get the first date? It's coming soon ;)**

 **3.) so I've been working on this selection fanfic for a while now, and idk if I should post it yet, do you think I should? Would any of you consider reading it?**

* * *

 **Ok now to reply to reviews from last chapter!**

 **MABubbles- lol thanks for the awesome review! Hahah I loved your conspiracies! They made my day about 100% better so thanks! Lol I agree with you about the whole cake thing, if someone puts cake in front if me I will eat it! Also don't worry your not being a loser by saying you like your guys, cause they are awesome ;) thanks so much! **

**XOStarbrightXO- Thanks for reviewing! It made me so happy to see it in my inbox! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm glad you like those guys! Lol they are pretty great! Lol it's coo that you'd don't ship Michael and Amber, cause she has the selection and such so yeah! Yummy cakes, my mouth is watering just thinking about them lol! Thanks again so much for reviewing you have no idea how much it brightens my day! **

**More. Than. Just. A. Story- thanks so so so much for the sweet review! Lol I'm glad you can't wait for more I can't wait to write more! Lol I love your babies too, don't worry ;) lol thanks again! **

**Deeptha13- thanks for reviewing! HAIS! Lol hey June ;) HAHAH lol you always fill me with smiles! I loved your review! I'm glad you haven't picked a fav yet because I haven't gotten each of them very much screen time ya know? Hahah omg I liked your version a lot better with the argument but I had to make Amber get over Michael, so she can fully get over him and get on with the selection ya know? Lol am I making sense? Hahah I love vanilla too, don't worry your not alone! Lol I'll UPDATE SOOON K JUNEEE! Lol thanks again! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Excited for chapter 10? I am! so lets get right into it!**

Chapter 10: Ambers pov

"Amber, so nice of you to join us." my mother said as I walked in late for my meeting about the selection.

"I know, I know I'm sorry, I got carried away talking to the boys." I said as I took my seat. The meeting began and the advisors started reading off some stats.

"So far the public has been reacting well to the selection." an advisor that was sitting to my left told me.

"Approximately 73% of the population likes the selection. That's incredibly high considering all the rumors spread about the reason there is a selection." I knew he was referring to the magazine article I'd read.

I nodded and they proceed to read off more stats. All of them were good, the people seemed to be very pleased with the selection overall. After a while they stopped reading statistics and an advisor to the right of me spoke.

"Princess Amber, we think it would be best for you to go on your first date soon." He told me. I nodded, I had known this would be coming. It was just hard, especially since I would have to ask, which was tradionally done by the man, but what I was learning from this selection, was that tradition is thrown out the window.

"You may ask any suitor you would like, but we would advise you to go with one of the well known young men, such as sir Alistair or sir Zanark." I had to stifle my laughs at calling them 'sir' it sounded really weird.

My mom bumped my knee, as if to remind me where I was, and I stopped laughing. I cleared my throat and I agreed with the advisors.

"Yes... Um I will get on that." I replied. The meeting dragged on a while later and I sort of zoned out. It got really boring. Finally it was over and I headed to my room, I had a tough decision to make.

I knew I wanted my first date to be with one of the suitors I put a check mark next to his name on the first day. I also knew it being the first date would be a big deal. It was like the official start of me dating all these young men, which was still an awfully alien concept to me.

I've never really done the whole dating thing before. I've never had the chance to. I mean sure I kissed the Prince Nolan of Ireland one time in a closet during my stay in Ireland during a ball. But that hardly counted, I was only 15. And sure last year during the Christmas ball that we held, someone spiked the punch (which I didn't know) and I drank a little to much and kissed Michael (which I claim I don't remember) but I don't really count those. They were just kisses.

I'd never been allowed to 'date' someone like a regular person, because I'm not a regular person. The only boy I saw regularly enough for that was my little brother.

I laid down on my bed with all the forms and the list of names as I shuffled through them all. I narrowed it down to either asking Elias, Austin, or Brooks. I didn't go with a celebrity, I don't know why it just didn't seem right, like they already have the spotlight for something.

The three of them I'd really hit it off with in the interviews and they were all really nice. Finally I decided I would ask Elias to go on that walk through the gardens with me during his interview.

I smiled at the thought then decided I should probably do it now. Get it over fast. I got up off my bed, my really comfy bed that made me want to sleep, and put all the papers back.

After I cleaned up all the papers (which I took an extra while to do because I was procrastinating) I walked downstairs. First I thought I would knock on his door and see if he was down there, but upon reaching the suitors rooms I realized I had no idea which room he was in.

So I walked to the men's room and I knocked on the door. A butler walked out, and I asked him if I could come in. He slipped back inside and there was some murmuring before he came back out. It seems silly that I would have to ask to come in to the men's room. What were they doing in there that I couldn't be a part of?

The butler came back out, and he told me I could come in now. I walked in and saw all the boys staring at me. I was a nervous wreck. The room was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop, which didn't help my anxiety.

I shifted all the way around the room and I felt all their eyes on me. Finally I saw Elias in the corner talking to Heykanga. I walk towards him and he smiled as I approached. My hands were shaking so bad, and I knew everyone could tell.

Quickly I tapped his shoulder, and asked him if he would come into the hall with me. He kindly obliged. As we exited the room, all the boys watched. Some held jelous expressions, while others had sympathatic faces. They couldn't seem to decide if it was good or bad.

Once me and Elias made it into the hall, I heard quiet murmuring through the door. We walked around the corner, to get some privacy.

"I was wondering... Well what I want to ask you was, what I'm trying to say is... Would you like to go on that walk we talked about during the interview?" I questioned.

Elias smiled brightly, which made me feel better. I don't know what I was really afraid of, these boys cant really reject me. Still there's that lingering fear.

"Sure, I would love to." Elias replied smoothly. I wish I could have been that smooth while asking him. But alas, I was awkward as always. It was what I did best. Mom was good at being queen, Stella was good at singing, and I was good at being awkward. I think I got the short end of the stick in this situation.

It was so awkward because I wasn't sure if we were supposed to hold hands, or what so we just sort of walked beside each other as I lead the way to the garden gates.

It was quite a long walk from the men's room so we just walked in silence for a while. I opened my mouth to say something twice, but both times I decided against it. Finally I decided to ask him a question, to try and get the ball rolling.

"So whats your family like?" I asked. He smiled so kindly and warmly and my heart started pacing. I'm getting nervous.

"I have the most rambunctious twin little sisters, Callie and Hayley. They are always getting in trouble." He stopped and smiled, probably thinking about them, before he continued.

"Then there's my parents, they seem to be a classic love story. They met and six months later they were married. It's sorta impossible to believe sometimes." He said. I could tell he was done. We kept walking side by side, but it wasn't quite so awkward anymore.

"That's nice, I know what you mean about your parents being a love story." I told him as we continued to walk. I felt a deep hurt in my heart for bringing up my parents but I felt it contributed to the conversation.

Elias smiled and our hands brushed. He clutched my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It made me feel better and I was glad he did it.

We arrived at the garden gates and I felt so refreshed as I walked into the blowing breeze. It was a comfortable cold outside, not so much that I was freezing, but just enough to keep me on my toes.

I stopped walking and just closed my eyes for a minute. I let the breeze blow my hair and brush against my face. It felt so good after being inside for the past day.

Elias stopped as well, and I was certain he thought I was crazy but he was grinning from ear to ear when I opened my eyes. I blushed a little and I could feel the heat on my face.

We began walking again and I looped my arm through his as we walked. We kind of swayed a little and it was fun. Suddenly it came to my mind that this was a real actual date. I realized I should've prepared more for it. I was wearing the same outfit from earlier and I probably should've changed into something more fitted for a date.

Great job Amber, you've already screwed up and it's the first date. Typical me. As I was absorbed in these thoughts Elias was still walking next to me.

I almost tripped (to be fair I could blame the horrible heels I was wearing) which pulled me out of my thoughts. I caught myself and then I started to laugh it off. I often just laughed something off because I've fallen so many times, weather it's out if trees if just tripping, so I've just gotten used to it. I'm not a very graceful for a princess.

We started talking again and after that we didn't stop. There was no more awkward silence.

At one point I saw Stella walking Jasper from across the gardens and I thought Elias would really enjoy meeting Jasper, since he loves animals and such.

"Stella!" I called out as I ran across the lawn. My heels were impossible to run in so I stopped in the middle of the lawn and unbuckled them before I continued, then I proceed to run the rest of the way to Stella and Jasper.

I knelt down on the ground and petted Jasper while I waited for Elias to walk over. I stood up again and waved him over like a mad person, even from here I could see him laughing. He walked over and before he got here I leaned over and warned Stella.

"This is Elias, keep your head down so he can't tell. It'll be fine." I whispered as Elias jogged up. I had been told to keep Stella away from the selected as much as possible, so they didn't find out. She was good at hiding her secret but sometimes things slip.

I smiled as Elias walked up and I crouched down again to Jasper. From the ground I looked up and talked to Elias.

"This is Jasper." I said as I ruffled my golden retrievers ears. Elias crouched down next to me and smoothed the fur on Jaspers back. Jasper seemed to like Elias because he jumped up and licked his face. Elias just laughed, he seemed to like Jasper too.

Jasper was an old dog, but he thinks he's a pup. He acts like he can do anything, he's still so energetic. Sometimes I'll take him on runs with me and he keeps up just fine.

After a minute I stood up and so did Elias. I went over and stood by Stella as I introduced her, even though he probably already knew who she was.

"Elias this is my twin sister, Stella. Stella, this is Elias." He smiled kindly and said hi. After a minute Stella said hi back. He studied us for a minute before commenting.

"Not exactly identical twins I suppose?" I laughed at this, it was so true. We looked completely different, me with my brown eyes and dark hair, and Stella had blonde hair and pale green eyes. We were like polar opposites. I have my fathers eyes and my mothers hair, and Stella has our fathers hair and our mothers eyes. It was funny how that worked out.

After a bit we said goodbye to Stella and Jasper and continued our walk, I didn't bother going back for my heels, they were uncomfortable anyways.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you to meet my sister, but since you told me you like animals and stuff I though you might want to meet my dog." I said. Elias smiled (which he seemed to be doing all the time) and we looped arms again.

"It's okay, it was fun." I grinned and he looked down at my barefeet. I laughed upon seeing them myself.

"What kind of a princess am I?" I said in between laughs. He laughed along and we spent the rest of the date talking about his home province and stories form our childhoods. It was so fun.

Finally it was getting close to lunch so we headed inside. We filled the halls with laughter as we noisily made our way to the dining hall, all the meanwhile I still had no shoes on.

When we walked into the dining hall our arms were still looped and everyone turned there heads. We were late. Oops. I had a tendency to be late.

"Sorry." I said as me and Elias sat down. Elias sat on my right and Nick was seated on my left. I was pretty sure everyone saw my barefeet but nobody commented on them.

"You are one strange girl." My mother laughed as she said this. So she had apparently noticed my feet, but she didn't care. My mother was very lax on being prim and perfect, which I was thankful for.

"You raised me!" I laughed, everyone at the table chuckled. My mom was smiling, we were just having some good natured fun.

We ate the delicious meal as I engaged in conversations with everyone. Today was a very good day. I had successfully survived my first date with one of the guys. That was pretty big in my book.

We finished the meal and I retired to my room for the day, I figured I'd done enough for one day. I started planning out my next date, which I promised myself would be more professional.

 **Ok thanks for reading! Yay chapter 10 complete! Look guys we are already in double digit numbers for chapters! Yay! Also I posted another story (don't worry it won't interfere with this one) called Illean Prep about the selection set in modern times, so if you checked that out it would mean the world to me. Thanks! Now questions!**

 **1.) What'd you think of Ambers first date?**

 **2.) Who do you think is getting this new date she's planning?**

 **3.) What do you think of Amber as a character? Anything you want to see from her?**

* * *

 **Ok now reviews!**

 **more. than. just. a. story- lol thanks for reviewing! I totally know what you mean about the balance thing, I have absolutely no balance. I just fall over whenever I even try to walk on a beam lol. Yeah Caspia will be introduced in full sometime soon ;) don't worry. Don't worry about being biased, they are your babies you have a right to love them. Also my second story is about what the selection would be like if America and Maxin were in our times, and it was about college instead of a selection, it's explained in bulk of you go and read it! Thanks! **

**XOStarbrightXO- Thanks for the awesome review! Lol when Amber was like "Jack the suitor" I kinda imagined how tris was on the amity serum and that's what I based it on so she was sorta lopey and silly, I thought it would be really funny especially since it was Jack and he's so serious lol. I'm glad I got you laughing ;) I thought it was pretty funny as well. It's cool if Jacks your favorite even if you created him, he is pretty awesome. I'm glad you have other favorites as well though! Lol I did post it, in fact you inspired me to so thanks! **

**Deeptha13- HAIS! Lol hey June! Haha I just love your reviews! They fill me with so much joy I could explode! Lol I'm not usually in trees a lot either (I play soccer as well) but when I am I always fall out. Lol! I thought it would be a funny way to show she's not graceful (Amber is legit me Exocet I'm less cool and ya know... Not a princess lol) Haha I'll work on longer chapter just for you ;) lol I'll also work on dramafying it because I love me some drama as well. I published my other story, so yeah... Lol thanks so much! Love ya June! See ya soon! **

**MABubbles- thanks for the sweet review! Lol I loved it! Haha it is funny to imagine Jack just being like "you fell out of a tree." So casually especially since he's so serious. Lol, I always wondered what the difference between jam and jelly was and since I base most of ambers crazy antics on my own I figured I'd throw that in there. Lol I actually had to look that up and once I found out I was like "ohhhhhhh" lol. Also don't worry, I have a special date in mind for one of your guys (not telling you which) lol I'm sure you will love it! I'll give you a hint: we talked about it in our pm's. Im sure ****you'll be like "ahh" when you read it lol I'm excited for that! Lol I fell like writing in a girls perspective is so much easier cause I am a girl and all and gahhh Connor! I'm sad all over again and I killed him! Lol the struggle of being an author, missing your own character you killed. Lol it's cool your brothers name is Connor too! I have two friends named Connor, which I based Connor Schreave off both of them lol. They don't know it though ;) so yeah! Thanks!**

 **Thanks everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy! So we are at chapter 11! Yay! So... I think that's it! Let's get right into the chapter! This chapter will be in a couple of the boys pov so I hope I get them right! Also happy winter break! I think I will post more often because I have break from school for a while so yay!**

Chapter 11: Elias's pov

When I got asked by the princess to leave the men's room I was so nervous. I was afraid I'd done something to offend her, as silly as it was since I'd spoken to her very few times.

Everyone gave me looks as we left, I got very mixed reactions. Some of them looked almost jelous while others had that expression where it looked like I was off to my death, so I didn't really know what to expect.

She escorted me to a hallway and we were alone. She started stuttering but finally she let out that she wanted to ask me on a date. It was a big relief to find out that I was called out for a good reason. I was really surprised to find out that I was the first date of the selection.

We walked out to the gardens and at first it was sort of awkward. I was pretty sure neither of us knew what to do, at least I didn't. After a while though, I think we both got more comfortable and it got less and less awkward.

At one point she took off in a direction and I wasn't sure if she was running away from me, or if I should've followed her. Halfway through a lawn she stopped and took off her heels. They must have been so uncomfortable, I never understood why people basically wore shoes with sticks holding them up. It seemed usless.

I realized she was running towards her sister, Princess Stella. I had to laugh because when she ran off like that, and threw her shoes off, she seemed like a normal girl. Not a princess who had to chose a husband out of 32 strangers. Just a girl.

She waved me over like a mad women and I jogged over there. I saw she was crouched down by a golden retriever dog. She introduced me to the dog, Jasper, and then her twin sister (who I'd already seen off the report and such) Stella.

The rest of the date was fun, we just simply talked. She had left her shoes there, in the middle of the lawn. Soon it dawned on us that we would miss lunch if we didn't hurry, so we walked down to the dining room.

As I predicted we were late, I was afraid I would get in trouble for it. Nobody mentioned it though. We just sat down and ate like a normal lunch.

Heykangas pov

Once Elias left the room, curtesy of the princess, everyone erupted into rumors. I tried to absorb into the corner, I did not want to be a part of the argument. I do not even like talking in general let alone arguing with someone.

Some of us tried to stay out of the argument like me, Robin, and Daniel. Others, however would not stop arguing like Rush and Saryu. Steadily the voices got louder until I couldn't even hear myself think.

Suddenly the door opened and it got eerily quiet as everyone looked to see who it was. Everyone feared it was the princess again, and if it was we were all in huge trouble. But it was just Austin stepping in, he had missed it all.

"What's going on?" He asked. Nobody moved until finally I walked over and told him how Elias had been asked out if the room by the princess and none of us knew why, which they were arguing about.

"I bet it was nothing, maybe he got asked on a date." Austin suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, he seemed to think it was harmless, as did I.

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned there head in surprise as Rush ran over to Austin, and shoved him down. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. Gemini walked over calmly and helped Austin up.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT IF SHE WOULD HAVE ASKED SOMEONE ON A DATE IT WOULDVE BEEN ME!" Rush yelled. We had all seen the magazine articles about how he was a nightmare but before now Rush had seemed nice enough.

Rush walked out the door and slammed it shut as he stormed away. This selection already had a lot more drama then it needed and it was only the first date, which worried me. I do not want to be a part of something like that.

Everyone looked at one another, still processing Rush's meltdown. The arguing stopped but everyone still seemed cross. There was no talking and it was scarily quiet. Almost half of the suitors left to their rooms after that, and the rest of us stayed to ourselves until a butler came in and told us it was time for lunch.

Elias was at lunch, which confirmed my suspicion that it was nothing brutal. Nobody mentioned Rush's breakdown because it was his word against ours and he was a celebrity, he was just as rich as the royal family themselves and nobody wanted on his bad side so we all stayed quiet.

Rush's pov

I knew I'd screwed up. Majorly. I got very stressed when everyone was arguing about what had happened to the guy who got asked out of the room. Walter? Scott? I couldn't remember his name.

My whole life I'd been expected to be perfect, to live up to my fathers shoes, and by not getting the first date I knew I was failing. I shoved that dude down and in the anger of the moment I stormed off. I felt sort of bad but I knew he was fine, I didn't shove him _that_ hard.

Once I left the men's room I went to my own personal room and laid down. I had probably just ruined my chance in this selection, I could be sent home. If I was sent home I would be a disgrace to my father. Lord knows what sort of hell I would endure if I was eliminated this early on.

My father wasn't exactly dad of the year. He was abusive and rash and I hated him with everything I had. One of the only reasons I signed up was to get away from him.

When I had yelled in the men's room my mind was elsewhere, particularly where I would be when I got home after all of this and my father beating me. I acted out of impulse and I hopped I wouldn't pay for it. Karma was not my friend.

After a while I was informed that it was time for lunch so I walked off to the dining room to endure my result.

Jace's pov

Lunch was rather awkward for everyone, after the whole explosion from Rush and Elias apparently landing a date with the princess. Nobody acknowledged either event.

After lunch the princess retired to her room for the evening and we all headed off to the men's room. Elias was stormed with questions while Rush was completely ignored, given the cold shoulder.

"What was she like?" Someone shouted towards Elias. He had spent the most time with the princess, most of us only spoke with her in a 5 minute interview and a little at meals. Other then that we've had no interaction with her.

Elias refused to answer most questions only answering with things like "it was nice." Or "I don't feel I'm in the place to share." Which was fairly frustrating for everyone.

We all wanted details, what the princess liked, how to make her swoon, mostly though, we all wanted to know something that could pull us ahead of the others.

After a while almost everyone gave up on trying to pry answers from the dude and we all did our own thing. Most everyone was gone within an hour, they all went to their rooms. The only people that were left were about 5 suitors, including myself.

Austin's pov

After lunch, when we were all in the men's room. Everyone was swarmed around Elias as he told little snippets of his date. He didn't say much. I stayed off in the back, I wasn't particularly interested in hearing about the date. It wasn't my business.

I started zoning off and I wasn't paying attention to what Elias was saying anymore. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around to see Rush looking at me. I wasn't very excited to see him, and for good reason. He had shoved me, which violated the rules.

"I'm sorry." He said firmly as he stood before me. I was quite surprised by this. I had expected him to be ruthless or something, I don't really know what I was expecting but it wasn't this.

Funny thing was, because he shoved me, we became friends. After he apologized and I accepted, he told me why he was so frustrated and I felt bad for him. His dad was an abusive jerk and he was stressed because of it, which made sense. From then on me and him were close friends.

The rest of the day consisted of everyone eating in the dining hall in utter silence because the princess was not present. Without B her it was just plain weird and awkward to be eating with the royal family. Nobody told us why she wasn't there. I kind of worried, the last time she missed a meal she fell out of a tree.

After dinner everyone was exhausted so we all just went to our rooms and slept, at least that's what I did.

 **Ok so yay! Chapter 11 complete! Sorry it took so long but I wrote this 3 times and each time a piece of it for whatever reason didn't get saved so I had to re write it which was very frustrating lol. Anyways questions!**

 **1.) what did you think of Rush's explosion? And his apology?**

 **2.) Did you like this chapter in the view of some of the boys? Would you like to see more of this style of pov's?**

 **3.) Whose your favorite character so far overall? (Doesn't mean only suitors)**

 **Also sorry guys but I will not answer reviews this chapter because I'm exhausted and I wanna get this chapter up ASAP because I've been MIA for a while. Maybe next chapter? Thanks! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hayo peeps! This chapter will go back to Ambers pov because... Idk just because lol. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've sorta had writers block during break! Lol I was dos excited to write like 15 chapter this winter break and I wrote one :( oh well. Anyways so yeah without further ado!**

Ambers pov

"What do you think of this one?" My maid, Eliza asked as she held up a beautiful purple dress, it was short, just below my knees, but it was so elegant and gorgeous.

"It's perfect." I said as I grabbed it and swung around. She laughed and my other maid, Quinn walked in. With her was a girl, a little younger then me.

"This is Caspia, the replacement maid until Candace gets back from her maternity leave." Quinn told me. I walked over with a smile and shook hands with Caspia.

"Welcome to the family!" I exclaimed as I gave her a small side hug. She laughed and I knew it would take a bit for her to warm up to everything.

"You know, your purple tiara would look stunning with that dress." Quinn said, as she walked past me. Eliza nodded and so I agreed.

"What's it for?" Quinn asked. Caspia stood at the doorway, and I motioned her over.

"A date, should he say yes, we are having dinner." I said. Quinn nodded as she walked over to my display case and grabbed my purple tiara. She handed it to me.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning towards Caspia. She nodded.

"It looks lovely your maj-" Caspia started but I cut her off.

"Amber, just Amber. Your majesty is my mother." I said with a laugh. She nodded. Eliza then handed me a yellow day dress for up until my date and they started preparing me for the day, making me look pretty and such.

They did a fancy braid down my back and applied a tiny amount of makeup on my face. Then my maids released me and I walked down to the dining hall. It was time for breakfast.

For once I arrived on time for a meal and I took a seat beside Nick and Austin. I was told there were three suitors that reported being ill this morning, so I figured there was a bug going around.

We ate some delicious buttermilk waffles with some strawberry jam. I waited until everyone had cleared out before I asked Bash aside. Less awkward that way.

"Hi... Uh I wanted to ask if you would like to get dinner... Tonight." I asked. Mentally I slapped myself for being so weird.

"It would be my pleasure." Bash replied in his British accent. I smiled slightly and he grinned. After a moment he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. He then released my hand and it fell back down to my side.

Bash turned around and walked down the hallway, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall, blushing. Finally I walked back to my room and finsihed up some papers that I was supposed to fill out.

After a tremendous amount of _very_ boring paper work I finally finished up my task and had a little free time before lunch. I wandered around and found Jasper sitting by Stella's bed, I wondered where Stella was.

"Come here boy!" I said and Jaspers ears perked right up. He got up and ran right over to me and I laughed when he picked my face. I decided me and Jasper should go on a walk in our spare time.

"Let's go boy!" I called walking out the door. He eagerly followed. Me and Jasper walked all around the palace gardens, and we came across my little brother, Connor JR (who only goes by Connor mostly)

Other then my twin sister, me and Connor were the closest siblings. As a child when I wanted to play, I did not play with dolls or play dress up like all the other little girls, including my sisters, I went outside and wrestled my little brother in the mud. It was much more fun if you ask me.

Connor, the only male in our family left, was very outnumbered. See, he liked to do fun stuff like climb trees and run, like me. We just fit together.

"Hey junior." I said as I ruffled his hair. He glared at me, he _hated_ that nickname. I didn't call him junior only because his name was Connor JR, as in the same name as my dad, but Connor was also ridiculously short. He hated that he was short. Even his sisters were taller then him.

He stuck out his tounge at me and I stuck mine out in reaturn.

"Speedy!" He countered. I laughed, that was his nickname for me. I always ran away from him and he could never catch me so he started calling me speedy.

I shoved his shoulder, in a slight, I'm your sibling sort of way. He laughed and finally he stood up from where he had been sitting.

"Wanna race?" He asked. I grinned, he knew I never back down from a challenge, I was ridiculously competitive, it was almost a disease.

"Your on, son." I said as I began taking off my shoes. He laughed and pretended to stretch. After I got my heels off I picked them up and we stood side by side.

"On your marks...' I started.

"Get set..." Connor continued.

"Go!" I hollered as we took off running. I was two steps ahead of him the whole run to the dining hall. Right before the doors we stopped and Connor just about crashed into me.

"I can still beat ya!" I yelled a little loudly. We were both laughing. I slipped my shoes back on before we entered the room. Everyone stared as we walked in. They had probably heard us outside.

I ruffled Connors hair before he turned to go sit by our sisters, and I turned to go sit next to the suitors. I sort of missed sitting next to my family.

I took a seat next to Austin and Heykanga right as the servants door opened, with the food. We ate a super delicious pasta dish, which I finished very quickly.

I asked Bash to stay back for a minute, I needed to figure out what room he was in, so I could walk with him to our date.

"So... I need to know which room is yours." I asked after the dining hall was cleared out. It was weird.

"Ah yes, I will show you." He told me. We walked down to where the boys rooms were and we wove through some hallways before coming upon the room he resided in. I made a metal note of where it was.

I told him I would be back at 6, when we usually ate dinner, to show him where the secret dinner date would be held. He smiled and I walked off to prepare the date.

I walked down to the kitchen and talked to the chef for a minute. He was a young man named Dmitri, who I made friends with a couple years ago. I made friends with just about everyone in the palace, when you live with people for 18 years you tend to get to know them.

I asked him what would be prepared for dinner tonight, and he told me they were making a casserole. I asked him to set aside two plates for my date, he told me he would have a maid bring them to our date. I thanked him and walked off, to go finish preparations.

I headed to my room, and upon arriving spoke with my maids. I asked them to set up a table in the gardens and they kindly agreed. I had food, location, and now arrangements ready. All there was to do was wait. I hate waiting, it was stupid.

The longer I sat on my bed waiting for dinner time, the more my stomach twisted. I decided while I was waiting that dates were the worst thing ever, they were really embarrassing.

I usually wasn't easily embarrassed but when it came to something like dating I turned to slush inside. Finally it was only an hour before regular dinner time, so I began getting ready. I put on my pretty purple dress I'd picked out earlier and my maids curled my hair all prety like.

Finally Eliza placed the tiara on my head and secured it with pins. They applied some light makeup on me and they turned me around to the mirror.

I saw a completely different person in the glass, I looked beautiful, mature. Not like a princess, but a queen. I turned back towards my maids and thanked them each.

After a minute I stood and simply walked around my room. I felt different, as weird as it sounds. Then, after saying goodbye to my maids I headed to the secret date and made sure everything was in order.

Once I completed all that I walked to Bashs room, praying I wouldn't run into anyone. It would be weird if I ran into a suitor and I was just like "oh I'm going on a date" it was plain weird to talk about the boys, with other boys.

Thankfully I didn't run into anyone. I walked up to the room Bash told me earlier was his, and I knocked. I thought I would faint and throw up simultaneously.

The door flew open a second later, revealing Bash wearing a crisp suit with a dark blue tie. He smiled when he saw me. So did I.

"Hello, love." He told me as he stepped out of his room. I grinned and we began walking.

"You look lovely." He told me as I grabbed his hand, ushering him the way to the date.

I was blushing vigorously at the compliment.

"Thank you for saying that, you look very handsome yourself." I said with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" He asked after a while. I laughed and kept pulling him along.

"It's a surprise!" I said. I kept turning this way and that way until we reached a staircase. It was narrow so I went up first and Bash was behind me.

Finally we reached the top of the stairs and I opened the door to reveal the gorgeous roof decorated with flowers and a table set up for two in the middle of it. There was a maid waiting by with a cart full of our dinner and when she saw us she began setting it out.

I walked over and Bash did the same. He was grinning from ear to ear and I was too. I sat down on one side of the table and he took a seat at the other end. The maid finsihed setting up the food, and I thanked her before she descended the stairs.

"So, I'm curious." I began. Bash set down his drink and listened for the rest of my sentence.

"Why do you have a British accent?" I asked. He smiled and looked as if he was about to tell a great tale.

"Well you see love, I was born in England. Lived there my whole life until my family just up and moved here. It was great, I love it here though, I just miss England sometimes." He told me. I took a sip of the sparkling apple cider I had before asking more questions.

"Oh, I love it in England! Occasionally I will get to leave these gates and travel, England has been one of my favorite places to go! It's beautiful! Plus I have a few friends there so it's always amazing getting to go." I said. Bash had began eating while I talked, but I could tell he was paying attention.

"So, what does a princess such as yourself do when she's not traveling to England?" Bash asked. I giggled a little and then contemplated the question. I didn't really know what I did.

"Well... Uh I like to read, or go horseback riding!" I said remembering suddenly my hobby.

"Oh really, I love horseback riding. I have a horse at home, Athos, he only listens to me. I've had him since he was a colt." He was enthusiastic and I made mental note to rembering that for a possible date idea, that would be lots of fun.

We talked while we are our food and we always had a subject. Finally we'd both finsihed eating and I got up and stood near the edge of the roof and stared at the city. The sun was setting which cast a beautiful orange glow over everything and you could see the city lights clearly.

Bash stood up and came over to stand next to me.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. He nodded and we stood, not doing anything, just existing. I closed my eyes and I felt the small breeze against my face. Bash put his arm around the backside if my waist, wether he was being romantic or just trying to keep me from falling off, I don't know but it was nice.

After a minute I broke the silence by asking another question.

"Why do you go by Bash? Sebastian is a perfectly fine name if you ask me." I said. He chuckled a little and I giggled.

"I think it's because it's more me, Sebastian feels so stiff, but I don't feel that way. Honestly love, I have no idea." He told me. We went quiet again but after a while I got cold so I suggested we go back in the palace. Bash didn't object.

We walked back down the little stairway the same way we came up, me walking in front of Bash. When we got down the stairs I told a maid we finished our meal and she went to go get some others to clean it up. I thanked them and then me and Bash started walking to his room.

By the time we made it to the right floor, I was practically leaning on Bash, probably because I'd worn heels. This was particularly the reason I hated heels. Bash didn't seem to mind though, he put his arm around my shoulder and embraced me.

We reached his door and he reluctantly released me.

"Thank you, that was really fun." I told him. He smiled brighter and I did too, despite being exhausted.

"Yes it was. Goodnight love." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. I was blushing again but I didn't mind it. Before I walked off Bash spoke again.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" He asked. I smiled a little.

"No I'll be fine, thank you. Besides no suitors in my room." I replied with a smile and a wink. He laughed and then I walked down the hall. I didn't hear the door close until I was around the corner. After I was out of sight I took off my heels and sat down on a bench for a minute.

While relaxing someone walked past and I almost didn't notice them, they were so quiet. I looked up and saw Daniel walking by, a book in hand.

"Oh hi." I said before he could round the corner. He stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"Hello." He replied. I moved over on the bench to make room for him and he sat down next to me.

"What book did you get now?" I asked looking at the book he had tucked away behind him.

"It's called Prodigy. It's the second book in this series. I really need to know what happens next." He said. I nodded, I'd read the series. I've read almost all the books here.

"Ah yes, the legend trilogy. Excellent series. It's funny how many stories there are from the 21st century about how they thought the world would be in the future, and now we are in the future for them and none of them are like this." I said.

He smiled and we talked for a little bit about all those series, the hunger games, divergent, legend, all of them about what was then the future. It was fun.

After a while Daniel headed to his room and I walked up to mine, I never did put my heels back on. I decided to stop wearing heels for a while because they were evil.

I went straight to bed and collapsed without even getting into my pajamas. My maids were nowhere to be seen so I just fell asleep in my dress. It was sort of comfortable. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Thanks guys! School was cancelled today so I got extra writing time so yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to skip the review answer things today just because I need to update soon so yeah! Now onto my questions for y'all.**

 **1.) what'd you think about Bash and Ambers date?**

 **2.) do you have an idea for a date?**

 **3.) did you guys have a good winter break/ holiday? I hope so!**

 **K thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So sup? Lol anyways... Weirdness aside! This is chapter 13! Yay! Sorry I've been falling behind in updating but I've had serious writers block right now, it sucks.**

Chapter 13: Ambers pov

I woke up by Eliza, my maid, shaking me awake. I groaned as I got up and began getting ready. After a fast shower I walked out of my bathroom to find all my maids gathered around a dress bag. They were all giddy with excitement.

"What's going on here?" I asked cautiously as I stepped near them. They giggled a little (which was especially odd for Quinn, she wasn't the giggling kind) I motioned towards the bag and they all got excited again.

"Well, Caspia had a brilliant idea for this dress, and we are absolutely excited to show you, we stayed up all night working on it!" Quinn exclaimed.

Without further ado my three maids, Eliza, Caspia, and Quinn, zipped down the dress bag. I gasped when I saw the dress. It was a gorgeous pale blush color and it was made of a wonderful satin fabric that looked like a pearl.

"This is beautiful." I breathed as I felt the texture of it. It had a beaded top with a beautiful sweetheart neckline. Eliza pulled out some gold kitten heels (which were much better then regular heels because they were shorter and less evil) and then Quinn reached over and pulled out one of my fancier tiaras.

"What's the occasion?" I laughed as I looked at the beautiful ensemble. They all smiled and finally Caspia spoke up.

"You're a princess miss, princesses are meant to sparkle." She told me. I laughed again. I hardly thought of myself of someone who sparkled but it was still so kind.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I tried it on. It fit like a glove. I smoothed it down with my hands and admired myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had no makeup on, but I felt glamorous as ever in that dress.

My maids started brushing out my hair and instead of straightening my already fairly straight hair they curled it, in soft subtle waves.

Eliza placed the tiara on my head and it felt magical. Caspia and Quinn worked on my makeup and I kept them busy with with my random and frequent chatter.

They informed me of all the rumors and gossip around the palace, including some about me. Quinn told me that everyone was trying to figure out who my favorite was out of the selected. It was ridiculous, I hardly knew the selected so far.

Finally they were done and I admired there work in the mirror. I looked beautiful. I hardly liked to dress up, it just has never been something I liked (odd because I'm a princess) but I guess everyone shines sometimes.

I was going to be late for breakfast at this rate so I thanked my sweet maids, said goodbye, and then I started walking to he second floor to the dining hall.

I was about 2 minutes late and when I walked in everyone was already seated. Quietly as I could I walked over and took a seat in one if the gaps the boyes had left. I sat next to Austin and Robin.

They were an oddly quiet bunch this morning and I wondered if something was wrong. They weren't generally talkative group to start with but a couple of them had made friends with each other.

I did a quick head count and noticed 3 boys were not accounted for. I tried hard to pinpoint who was missing but in a room filled with so many people I barely knew, it was hard to distinguish who wasn't here.

Finally I'd had enough of wondering and I asked what had happened. They all looked around at each other before Bash raised his voice.

"Well, we were all in the men's room before breakfast..." He started. Bash paused for a moment, waiting for someone else to speak up.

"Some things were said. Some not so nice things about you." Jace added cautiously. I looked around, trying to piece together what they were trying to say.

"And things got very out of hand." Zanark finished. I was very confused, they were all being very vague.

I was beginning to get slightly annoyed by my lack of understanding so I addressed them all.

"Could you please tell me what happened?" I asked in the most polite voice I could manage. My family were all tuned in now which made the next part just that much more worse. Especially because my little brother and sisters were listening.

"Well... Uh. A suitor, I can't remember his name. He said somethings that were questionably about assaulting you. Then a guard told him to leave, out of respect of you of course. Then he refused saying only you could kick him out, and then one of his friends, he tried to punch the guard and then it all went south from there." Nick said, finally giving me some answers.

I sat there, unsure how to respond.

"Oh dear lord- and I wasn't told about this?" I questioned. They all avoided my eyes or they shrugged there shoulders. I was furious. I thought I'd eliminated all those with ill intent the first day. Sorted out the bad apples. I guess I was wrong.

"You all are just going to eliminate yourselves if it keeps going like this." I said in frustration. First the 3 from the interviews and now this man. I would be willing to bet if this was a traditional selection, with a man, there wouldn't be his problem at all. It was completely and utterly unfair.

They all sat in silence once again. My mother looked at me with sympathy. It was humiliating having this go down in front of everyone. I should've been informed about this, in private, by someone official. It was like I wasn't even running this selection.

"Well, I count 3 suitors are gone. That's one there. Where are the other 2?" I demanded. My usually unlimited patience had grown thin.

"There was the one who said those things, and then his friend who punched the guard. They both got escorted away. I think the third one is in his room, sick." Daniel said quietly in a gentle tone.

I stood up, making a loud sound with my chair. It was obvious I was angry.

"I will be eating in my room for now, appearently I have business to attend to." I said to everyone. I walked out of the room, and suddenly all my anger threatened to spill out in tears.

Hurriedly I walked to my room. I wanted to talk to someone. My first instinct was to call Michael. He was my best friend. Then I remembered everything and I set the phone down rather hard. The one downside to having no friends who were my gender. Even if I wasn't angry at Michael I still couldn't tell him about this.

Finally, in frustration I plopped back on my bed. I was already done with today, and I hadn't even gotten breakfast yet. My maids weren't around, so I couldn't express my anger with them. Everyone was gone, and I couldn't do anything about it.

After a while I called for a maid and I asked her to bring my breakfast to the observatory. I didn't want to sit in my room any longer. I tried my best to smile when the maid kindly agreed. She was so nice, and it wasn't her fault. Still I was fuming.

I walked to the observatory, with the huge beautiful sky light, and I finally calmed down enough to at least eat. All these scenarios kept running through my head, I couldn't stop them. I imagined the scene unfolding. I pictured what the suitors really thought of me. What everyone said about me behind my back.

I didn't feel very safe with these suitors even with hundreds of dedicated guards around. It was very unsettling and not right.

I stared up at the sky and after a while I heard the door open. I didn't bother looking to see who it was. It didn't matter.

"Found ya." Said a young male voice that could only belong to my little brother. Connot JR walked over by me and sat next to me on the floor, legs crossed.

It didn't surprise me that he knew where I'd be. When I was a kid I went through a phase where I was very interested in astronomy, and ever since then the observatory was the place I'd go when I wanted to think stuff over.

"I could tell you were mad." He told me. I laughed a little despite my mood and rolled my eyes.

"Was it _that_ obvious." I said with pure sarcasm. He simply rolled his eyes back at me.

"Ya know, if you ever do this to a girl when your older, I'll have to murder you." I said with as much seriousness as I could muster.

"Noted." He replied. He was looking up at the sky light now as well.

"I'm serious. I'll be the queen. Nobody would ever suspect me. I could easily hide your body." I said, a smile forming on my face again. I liked joking around with him.

"Sometimes you border the line between smart, and psychopath, you know that?" He said and I laughed. It was true. Some times I felt like a psychopath. I shoved his shoulder and he laughed.

After a minute we fell silent again and I found all my furry leaving. I felt better, still mad, but better.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. We were hardly sentimental siblings so it was strange for us to be so serious.

"Well, it comes with the territory. Be the first queen, ya gotta step on some men's toes." I said. It was true, I was small, and maybe people thought they could take advantage of me, but I decided that I wouldn't let them.

We began chatting about un-serious topics, like the newest movie or all the silly secrets we knew about the princes and princesses of other countries. It was fun. Lots of sibling bonding moments. It really helped clear my head.

By the end of our conversation, I felt 10 times better. It was nice to simply talk to someone. A maid came, with a note saying I was requested for a meeting, probably about the suitor in question.

I said a quick goodbye to my little brother before I walked to the meeting rooms. It was a long walk from the observatory and I found myself tired and hungry after I reached my destination. I began wishing I'd eaten more of my breakfast.

Every council member was present as well as a two suitors sitting in chairs (who I presumed to be the suitors from the incident) everyone was a little on edge. I took my seat by my mom and the guard started stating what had happened. It was like I was the judge on a jury or something.

It felt weird to sit there and here what had been said about me. It made my skin crawl. I didn't like it at all.

Finally the guard finsihed recalling the scene and I was left to question what had happened. Everyone told me it was up to me, and only me, what to do with the suitors. Obviously they were not to be in the selection anymore. But I didn't know wether I sentence them to some sort of punishment or just send them home.

After lots of advising from the advisors I decided it be enough to simply send them both home, without any jail time or such. I did however, have them put under house arrest for a month, for there crimes against me, and the guard they punched. It seemed fair.

The meeting ended and the now ex-suitors were taken out of the room to collect there things. They would be flying back to there provinces this afternoon, as soon as possible.

Everyone left the board room, but I stayed seated for a while longer. I didn't feel like getting up. Everything felt like a jumbled mess right now. I didn't particularly want to hang out with the selected, and I didn't want to sulk around in my room all day either.

Finally I stood, and I left the room. I didn't know where I wanted to go, I simply started walking.

I walked aimlessly for a while, through the halls I grew up in. I tried to imagine everything when times were normal. But then I realized something, from the minute I was born, I was never normal. Nothing about my life was normal. I was a princess for gods sake.

It was part of my job as a princess and future queen to be able to handle people. I need to set an example, as the first woman to ascend the throne. I was the trial and error for all after me. It didn't mean it didn't suck, it just meant I had to adjust some things.

As I wandered the palace, contemplating this all, I somehow made it out to the gardens. I wandered through the rows of flowers, deep in thought.

Fianlly my walk came to a stop when I reached my fathers grave. He was buried in a special part of the gardens, along with my great grandparents, Clarckson and Amberly (whom I was named after) I sat down and started talking to my late father. Once I started I couldn't stop speaking.

I explained everything to him, every feeling I'd ever held in. I didn't do this often. I hadn't been by his grave since last year. I not only told him about the selection, but everything that had happened in the past year. I had a new baby cousin. I turned 18. Me and Michaels fight. Everything.

It was refreshing to tell someone everything, I felt about 20 times lighter afterwards. I just sat and thought for a moment afterwards.

After a while a kind guard walked over and informed me that lunch would be starting soon. I thanked him and said a quick goodbye to my fathers grave, before leaving to go to lunch.

I was starving because I ate so little breakfast, I was too upset earlier.

When I arrived at the doors to the dining hall, I stopped and breathed in for a moment, and then I walked in. I paused for a moment when I saw everyone seated and my eyes wandered over everyone's gazes. My little brothers bored expression, my twin sisters blank look, my mothers smile that never seems to end.

Finally I looked at the suitors expression. Some were looking down at there plates, others were meeting my gaze with smiles. Overall though, they seemed friendly, which I was glad for. They were all inviting and I felt guilty for being so rude earlier.

I sat down and enjoyed the meal with everyone.

 **Thanks guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I had lots of fun writing this one!**

 **1.) what'd you think of Ambers reaction? Was it over dramatic or underrated?**

 **2.) who would you like to see go on the next date? Where/what would you want that date to be?**

 **3.) for the first report, do you guys want a parade (Eadlyn style) or interviews (like Maxons selection)? I can imagine some really cute scenes for both!**

 **Ok thank you all! Also I've decided I won't be answering reviews in the chapter anymore, it's more convenient for me to just pm you if you have any questions or we want to discuss, thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Today is chapter 14 so yay! Thanks for reading and now without further ado, let's jump right in!**

Chapter 14: Ambers pov

After lunch I decided it would be good to go on another date, and after my hectic morning, I figured it would be nice to relax a little. I was still wearing the gorgeous blush dress my maids had made me, and I dazzled in it.

I figured it would be good to get a couple more dates in before the first report staring the boys, so they could be interviewed and such. It probably wouldn't look good if I hadn't spent time with them, heck I hadn't even memorized all their names yet.

As I walked back to my room after lunch I thought about who I would ask on my next date. I wanted to do something that didn't require lots of energy because I was exhausted already.

Once I made it to my room I had planned everything out in my head. I grabbed a little sheet of paper off my desk and I started writing out a little note, inviting Robin to go see a movie with me, for a date.

 _Dear Robin,_

 _Please meet me for a date at the doors of the men's room at 1:00_

 _XOXO Amber_

I had to rewrite it a couple of times because I wasn't satisfied with it, but in the end I went very simple. After I was sure of everything I folded up the little note and left my room.

I decided I needed to find a maid to deliver the note, it would be simply odd if I did it, so I wandered the halls for a while. It was surprisingly hard to bump into a maid. They were all very busy with the selection and everything going on I suppose.

At long last I did run into a maid, she was carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes.

"Excuse me, could you please deliver this to Sir Robin?" I asked sweetly, holding out my hand with the note. She looked nervously down at the basket she was carrying and I reached out and grabbed it from her. She seemed shocked for a moment.

"I'll take this for you." I told her, motioning to the laundry basket in my hands. I held out the note to her best I could, and she nodded, taking it.

"Thank you!" I called to her as she scurried away. I looked down at the clothes and realized they were mine. It made me giggle a little, I have no idea why.

I carried the basket down to the bottom floor, where the maids cleaned the clothes and designed them. I was long overdue for a visit there. I used to come down at least twice a week, because really what else was I supposed to do in a huge empty palace? I was bored all the time and the ladies always had so much to talk about.

As I made it down the steps everyone in the work room must've seen me because they all erupted into hellos. I smiled and set the basket down as I started working along side them. Everyone was accustomed to me randomly showing up and helping out by now.

I joined in with the gossip. I learned most of the palace secrets just from the maids. They know everything.

After a while I got so caught up in chit-chatting with the ladies, I didn't keep track of time. When I looked up at the clock again it was only about 3 minutes until 1:00, which is when I was going on my date with Robin.

Hurriedly I said goodbye to everyone and ran as fast as I could in the heels I was wearing.

By the time I made it up to the men's room door I was 5 minutes late, and Robin was sitting against he wall.

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed as I rounded the corner.

"So, I see you got my note." I added once I finally was standing right next to where he was sitting. He only nodded in reply.

He stood up and I smiled. I knew he was shy, and quiet, but I was really hoping he would open up. I knew I had to be patient.

"Thank you." He said with a hint of a smile. I took that as a good sign. He put his hand to his neck, which must have been a nervous tick.

"Well, I thougt it would be fun to go see a movie, down in the theater." I stuttered out. He nodded in reply stood there for a moment before I realized I would have to lead the way, he didn't know the way to the theater.

"Right! This way." I declared before walking off down the hall, Robin by my side.

We walked in mostly silence but occasionally we would speak. I kept saying the directions out loud, I have no idea why because I was leading the way anyways.

When we reached the stairs that led down to the theater I walked first and then he followed. After we were both in the room, I walked to the first row and sat down in a chair in the middle, Robin sat to the right of me.

"So what would you like to watch?" I asked. I grabbed the remote from the table beside me and turned on the large screen.

"I don't know." Robin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I scrolled through a few movies before I found one that caught my eye. " _Aladdin"_ was an old favorite of mine, a classic. I hadn't seen is in ages.

"How about this one?" I asked trying to hide the excitement in my voice, I was failing.

"Perfect." Robin responded, with a grin.

I clicked the center button on the remote and the movie started. Suddenly I remembered the lights were still on, so I got up real fast and dimmed them. It was fantastic.

I just about tripped trying to make it back to my seat, luckily I managed to make it injury free.

Once the movie was started I was absorbed into my childhood again. It reminded me of the first time I saw it as a little girl. It would forever remain my favorite movie.

Neither of us said a word during the whole movie, yet I felt like we were bonding, like we were getting to know each other. I snuggled up in the corner of my seat and really relaxed. It was nice. An hour and a half later the credits started and I felt warm all over. I almost didn't want to stand up because I was so comfortable.

"I love that movie." I said, breaking the silence. When I finally did stand, I stretched out my arms above my head and yawned.

"Yeah it was pretty great." Robin replied. He was smiling now completely, which made me happier.

I walked over and turned the lights back on, and my eyes needed some adjusting. The light was bright in my eyes.

After a bit we left the theater and started walking back. We began to talk, about random things, like what animals we liked. Or fond childhood memories we had. It was a lot of fun.

In what seemed like no time we were at Robins room, and the date was over. It went by so quickly I'd lost track of time.

"Well, thank you, I had a lot of fun." I told him before he walked into his bedroom. He smiled what I thought was a genuine smile, which made me very happy.

"Me too, a lot of fun." He said before turning around and walking through the door. I headed back to my room and once I got there I sprawled out on my bed and just about fell asleep right then and there.

It had been an exhausting day, but a fun one, at least the second half anyways. I still had to go to dinner, which seemed crazy. The day seemed simultaneously long and short. It at least seemed like it should be over by now.

I had about 3 hours before dinner, so I figured I could fit in a nap. Of course there was some lingering paperwork I needed to do, on top of some studdies, along with trying to remember the suitors names (which I was doing by using there pictures like flash cards) but in the end I was tired so I slept.

I knew one of my maids would wake me up at least 30 minutes before dinner, so I didn't worry to much.

I must've finally dozed off some time because when I woke up it was around midnight. So much for my maids waking me up. I sighed, but then fell back asleep again because it was midnight and what else was I to do at midnight?

When I awoke again it was morning. My maids hadn't been by yet, which meant I didn't technically have to be up yet, but still I was awake already so why go back to sleep?

The sun was shining bright and I thought about going for another morning run. I dismissed the idea though, judging by how well the last time I went on a run, I decided to take it easy for a while.

Instead I threw on a knee length white tulle skirt, along with a blush colored lace top, which I found shoved into the back of my wardrobe. It wasn't fancy looking, but today I had about 3 meetings scheduled and I didn't feel like looking fancy. Before the selection I would wear outfits like this everyday, I never used to have to dress for anything expect big events.

I sat down in front of the mirror quickly and brushed out my long hair. Then I grabbed a random sparkly headband and used it to hold my hair back. Satisfied that it looked okay I stood.

I grabbed some sparkly flat shoes and put them on, and then I walked through the connected doors towards Stella's room.

I cracked open the door slightly and peaked in. Stella was laying on her bed, obviously still sleeping. I don't know why I expected her to be up, the maids hadn't even been around yet.

"Psssst Stella." I whisper-yelled. I thought about taking off my shoe and throwing at her, but I decided that would be to cruel, even for your twin sister who used to pull my hair.

"Stellllllaaaaa." I whispered again, which wasn't much of a whisper at all. She stirred a little, but she still wasn't up.

"Come on let's go on a walk through the gardens..." I offered. It used to be some sort of a ritual for us, to go on early morning walks through the gardens. The sun was just coming up which offered a nice warm feel against our skin.

Finally she sat up and yawned a little.

"What time is it?" She croaked in a sleepy voice.

"Early" I replied vaguely. I giggled a little to myself about Stella, her normally prestine golden blonde curls were shooting every which way today.

"Come on, get up." I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. She protested a little but eventually she stood. I walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a white top with some lace accents and a mint green tulle flowy skirt.

I shoved the outfit into her arms and positioned her so she was facing the bathroom, then I gave her a small push forward and told her to get changed.

Stella sighed once but she walked into the bathroom and changed. Meanwhile I looked around and found some white flats for her to wear. After a while she came out of the bathroom, and she was wearing the outfit I'd grabbed.

I pulled out the stool in front of her vanity and she came over and sat down. I brushed out her crazy curls until they looked normal and pretty. I grabbed her a headband as well and pulled her hair back with it, we almost looked matching. Then I shoved the shoes in her face and she grabbed them and put them on.

Finally we were both ready. I thought about waking Jasper, he had woken momentarily to see me come in but he quickly dozed off again once he realized I was no threat. I decided not to wake him though, he was becoming an old tired dog and he needed some rest.

Me and Stella walked out to the gardens and I smiled as I felt the nice warm sun beating against my face. I have missed this feeling. Stella walked alongside me, her arm often brushing up against mine, to know I was still there.

We walked past the roses, which were my favorites and I carefully avoided the thornes as I picked one. It had a strong beautiful smell and I held it up for Stella to smell as well.

After a while a guard came up and told me that I had a meeting to attend and I thanked him.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" I asked Stella. She shook her head.

I said a quick goodbye to her before I headed off to the board room. I had a meeting scheduled for a little before breakfast and time had gone quickly. I'd forgotten I had so many meetings today.

Stella's pov

After I heard my twins footsteps get quieter and quieter, I knew she was walking away. I decided to stay out for a little while. It wasn't often I got to wander around anymore, with all the selected around. To much risk involved. Nobody can know about my secret.

I wandered around the rows of flowers, careful not to run into anything. Eventually I found a bench and I sat down. I tried to picture where I was, I had walked about three rows to the left of the roses, which meant I was surrounded by lavender. I could smell the scent lingering in the air.

I sat happily feeling the Suns Rays beat against my face. It felt nice. I was sitting in a pleasant silence when I heard footsteps coming.

It sounded like male feet, heavy. They came closer and I tried not to panic. I tried to recognize them, and they sounded vaugly like Michaels footsteps. I kept my head down for a minute.

"Michael?" I asked as the footsteps got closer they sounded more and more like him. I was used to hearing his footsteps pattering around my home, I thought maybe he'd came back once again for Amber.

"No." The voice replied sternly. I grew confused and I kept my head down, so they couldn't tell I wasn't looking at them. I quickly assumed it was one of Ambers suitors.

I started to freak out, just wishing for whoever it was to go away. I could tell the person, the man, was still standing there. I could feel him watching me as well, the hairs on the back of my neck stood.

I felt the urge to flee from the situation but my head kept getting clouded with panic and I couldn't remember which way I had to go to reach the palace again. I couldn't figure out what to do and I was growing more worried by the second.

I felt so lightheaded and sick and soon my thoughts of fleeing sounded insane, I didn't think I could even stand up. I knew I was in the middle of one of my panic attacks. I suffered from horrible panic attacks when I got nervous. I had a lot of anxiety because I've had to keep so many secrets from everyone, I sometimes forget what I'm not telling who.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" The voice asked again and I knew I was on the verge of fainting, and I knew whoever this was knew it too.

"Calm down, breath." The man said, his hand was on my shoulder now, and I think he was sitting on the bench next to me. For some reason his words calmed me a little. I stopped breathing so heavily. My head started clearing and I felt a little better.

"Are you alright?" He asked me again. I nodded slightly.

 **Sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks guys! Gahhh I feel awful! Anyways thanks for reading. Btw the next chapter will pick right up right after this one so don't go forgetting everything ;) so yeah... Thanks again! Please review! Thanks!**

 **1.) how'd you like Stella's pov?**

 **2.) What do you think Stella's secret is? (I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now but I wanna know if you know it)**

 **3.) did you like Robin and Ambers date? (Ps MABubbles did ya get the refrence to our pm's?)**

 **alright thanks everyone! That concludes this chapter! I will work on updating more frequently, and thanks for waiting this long for an update! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 (the end)

**Hello :) long time no talk. This will unfortunately be the last chapter for this story. I'm sorry to all the people who entered hoping to win, I really did have a plan for this story and a winner planned out, but I just can't continue so I'm cheating on the ending, sorry. Without further ado...**

Chapter 15: Stella's POV

Suddenly there was chaos. That's the only way I could describe it. I was still sitting on the bench with the strange man when there was a piercing scream echoing in my ears.

"What was that?" I called hoping for someone to answer. I felt the man next to me grab my hand and we were off running. I stumbled quite a bit but eventually I felt the branches hitting my legs and knew we were in the little forest in the palace grounds.

At last we stopped running and I flew forward at the stop of momentum.

"What is going on?" I asked again fearfully. I was trembling and my knees were locked. I felt around and found a log to sit on. Slowly I lowered myself onto the filthy log and let my knees collapse.

"Didn't you see them?" The person asked. I shook my head, I didn't see anything. Ever. I was blind from birth. I didn't know who the them he was referring to but I assumed they were not good.

"I'm blind" I muttered. I knew very well I shouldn't share this secret but right now seemed like a crisis and it didn't seem to matter.

"I figured as much." The man responded. I was shocked and for a moment I wonder what I did to give it away, before remembering we had bigger issues.

As I was about to ask the man I heard a loud crack of a gunshot and it became apparent what was happening. We were under attack. I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming as another gunshot fired off and I heard more screams.

"God" I whispered. I was terrified of what was happening. I didn't understand why this was happening. There was no rebel groups anymore, or at least that's what we had thought.

It went on like that for awhile. Sitting in silence and waiting for the gunshots to stop. They became more frequent and soon I was aascustomed to the sound. I stayed still, sitting on the log. I wasn't aware where the man was, my sense were droned out by the loud sounds, but I assumed he was standing somewhere around here.

Amber's POV

I was walking back towards the palace gate when the first scream erupted. Quickly I turned to see 30 or so men climbing the walls surrounding the gardens. A maid was standing not to far behind me and she too yelped as she saw the men. I let out a small gasp and quickly realized we were not safe.

My first thought was Stella. She couldn't make it out of here by herself fast enough. As I looked over to where I'd last seen her I noticed one of my suitors, Nick, ushering her to the safety of the woods.

Quickly I turned and motioned for the maid to come with me, I tried not to draw attention to myself or the maid but it was very well known the men has seen us and were barreling my way.

A gunshoot cracked through the air as the maid turned to run after me. She fell face first into the dirt and there was blood everywhere. She was gone. This was war.

I ran as fast as I could into the palace and I made it successfully to a hallway, someone had alerted a guard and a siren was blaring inside.

Nobody was insight. I knew there was a safe room somewhere in this hallway, if I could only find the right stupid panel. I felt around the wall but with no success.

Thats when I heard the footsteps. I moved quicker, pushing all the wall panels I could and I prayed it was a guard coming to help me and not a rebel.

My prayers did me no good.

A man wearing a bandana rounded the corner and we locked eyes. I pleaded with him.

"Please. Don't hurt me, please." I knew it would do me no good. He lifted his gun and I cried out to the world for the last time.

Then everything was black.

Stella's POV 

The funeral was long. The rebel attack took my twin, the heir, the princess. I was devastated.

I was ushered into the throne room after the attack was over and me and the man had made it back to the palace. Nobody directly said Amber was missing, but no one had to. I knew even without seeing it. Two of the suitors were missing as well. The rest were accounted for. Everyone was accounted for except two suitors and a crown princess.

After around 3 hours of waiting a guard came in and announced princess Amber was found. She was in a hallway near the gardens with a bullet in her head. The other two suitors were found in a hallway near the men's parlor. They were dead too.

My heart ached when I heard the news. I cried silently as my mother and my younger siblings sat around me. We were all bawling our eyes out.

It was hard to believe this was reality. After about another 2 hours the palace was finally secured and we were all sent back to our rooms. I ended up staying in my moms room with my little brother and sisters. I never slept though.

The next day we had a joint funeral for the two suitors and Amber. It was broadcast all over. There was a looming question over everyone's heads. Who was the heir to the throne now? Obviously me but due to lack of sight and ability I didn't know if that would work.

After the funeral all the suitors were sent home. The selection had officially ended, though not the way anyone had expected.

 **So im a crappy person. I'm really sorry guys. I just sort of killed the main character and ahh. I just had to end this story. I really am sorry to all the people who entered the SYOC hoping to win. I just couldn't keep up with this story. If you have any questions feel free to pm me so I can tie up any loose ends. But yeah I just wanted to add a closure to this story instead of just dropping it. Thanks guys.**


End file.
